


No Song Without You

by renebaechu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Daddy Issues, Drama & Romance, F/M, Manga & Anime, Music, Reader-Insert, Rich Family, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, musician - Freeform, not feeling good enough, past trauma, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renebaechu/pseuds/renebaechu
Summary: The idea of dating a musician is romantic in itself, but two musician-singers dating? That is the dream. You’d both write songs for each other, sing duets, or share playlists with each other. And when one of you performs on stage, that’s when you’d fall harder as their performance feels like it’s entirely for you.This is a story of two people who finds comfort in singing as their passion for music helped them cross paths and reach into each other’s arms somehow.[akaashi keiji x fem! reader]
Kudos: 22





	1. hear, here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic. I finally got the courage to post it. I'm going to apologize in advance for my writing but I do hope you'd be able to enjoy it! 
> 
> Comments and suggestions would be very much appreciated. Thank you!

_**April 16, 2019 (Tuesday)** _

_**7:00am** _

_**Kyoto, Japan** _

“Agh. Fuck it.” You groaned in frustration under your blanket as your phone alarm blares, ringing your ears. “Seriously, man. Who invented 9am classes?” It’s only the second week of your freshman year in college and yet, you already feel like giving up. 

You sighed while picking up your phone to turn off the alarm and deactivate “do not disturb” in which, to your surprise, you were greeted by almost a hundred notifications mostly from Twitter. You quickly proceeded to check and found out that most of it were praises from your short song cover of Through the Night by IU that you posted last night. The cover was able to garner 10k retweets and almost 25k likes, making it your most famous cover yet. 

You gasped in disbelief as your eyes opened wide. “Oh my god. Holy crap.” Those were the first words you said upon seeing the likes, retweets, and comments on your cover. You never expected that a song cover of yours would be able to get attention quite this big. Even though you already posted six other song covers over the past few months which had only around a thousand likes and retweets, it never even reached 5k yet. But this one? You were so overwhelmed right now, you couldn’t even speak properly. 

“I must tell Yachi, oh my god.” You immediately got up from bed while hurriedly tapping on your contacts and scrolling through names until you found Yachi’s, but before you could click the call button, it was interrupted by her caller ID, she was calling you instead. 

“[First name]-chan!!!! I saw your song cover!! OMG! So amazing!” You pressed the phone to your ear and heard her cheerful loud voice resounding, but you didn’t mind as you replied back screaming in happiness. 

“I KNOW RIGHT! DUDE, THAT WAS SO UNBELIEVABLE!” You shouted as you walked back and forth around your apartment in excitement. 

“HAVE YOU SEEN THE COMMENTS? GO CHECK, [First name]-CHAN!!!!” Yachi shouted back on the other line. 

To this point, you were just screaming at each other in exhilaration. 

“Wait! I haven’t! Here, wait a sec.” Pressing your bottom lip, you murmured while excitedly scrolling through the comments and reading them out loud for the other girl to hear. You plopped on the chair facing your study table. 

Leaning on the table, you placed a hand on your cheek, while the other held your phone. “Okay, the first comment says: “Oh my god. Your voice is so pretty! And you’re pretty too!!” From Twitter user @/andipls” You blushed at the compliment as you continued scrolling through the next comment. 

“This one says, “im gay for u” From Twitter user @/notyuk0” 

You were delighted with the flood of praises that you were receiving. You really cannot believe that there were people watching and appreciating your short covers. It took a lot of confidence from you, and persuasion from your best friend, Hitoka Yachi to be able to muster up the confidence to post these covers and to sing again. Everything feels so brand new, and now you are starting to build up the confidence and self-esteem that you’ve lost way back in high school. Slowly, you were learning to move on from your awful past, although forgetting the people and the things they did back then seems hard as they were like tattoos already etched on your memories. 

“Ohh. This one says “Around by NIKI next please! or another IU song Ilysm <3” From Twitter user @/shineonme. Yeah, great idea! I love this song, and I love NIKI!” You said with enthusiasm and happiness all over your face. 

Giggles and laughter were exchanged between you and Yachi over the phone as she took over reading the comments, “I really love this so bad. Looking forward to your next song cover!” Twitter user @/akihero.

“Wait! This one’s interesting. It says: “i almost dropped my phone when i saw a notification that you tweeted! This is so beautiful and you kinda look like iu too btw” from Twitter user @/jieunsheaven.” 

“WHAT? I look like who exactly? IU? No way.” You doubtedly said as you went on liking most comments. 

“But, [Name]-chan, that person was right! I mean, you’re pretty like IU!” Yachi said, agreeing with the comment. 

“Yachi-chan! Stop, you’re making me blush. But seriously, IU is on a different level! I’m just a mere potato, you know.” You jokingly replied. 

“A beautiful potato, [Name]-chan!” The other girl chortled. 

“Yeah, anyways, I gotta--” You were about to say bye to Yachi to prepare for school when a notification popped. 

**Twitter: @/bluesong liked and retweeted your tweet!**

“Huh. Him again?” You huffed as you stood up from the chair while placing the call on ‘speaker mode’ and throwing your phone on the bed. 

“What were you about to say, [First name]-chan?” Yachi asked. 

“Oi. Yachi, this person @/bluesong. I find it weird, he’s recently liking my song covers. His icon is just an anime character, though. But, he’s a great singer and musician too. I’ve heard his covers, and I think he even has a Youtube channel? I mean, not sure since I haven’t checked his profile yet. It’s just that his covers kept appearing on my timeline.” You uttered as you decided to get your school bag that was resting on top of your study table to fix your things. 

“Ah, never really heard of him since I’m not that active on Twitter. Maybe he is just admiring you. But if he’s also a singer and a musician, then why don’t you ask him for a collab then?” Yachi confusedly asked. 

“Eh? I’m too shy and scared because he never shows his face. I really don't know why. Maybe for a thrill or something? His videos are mostly only showing half of his body while playing piano or guitar which is kinda interesting because the mysterious vibe is there but-- anyway, I’d better get ready now, Yachi-chan! See you later.” You said as you carefully placed your laptop and your makeup & toiletries pouch inside your bag. 

“Uhm… alright? Bye! See you later, [Name]-chan!” The call ended just in time as you were already finished fixing your things. 

_**April 16, 2019 (Tuesday)** _

_**6:49am** _

_**Kyoto, Japan** _

Waking up before his alarm, Akaashi stares at the ceiling with a completely blank mind as he indulges himself at the silence of his apartment. After almost what felt like ten minutes of a staring contest between him and the pearly white-colored ceiling, Akaashi finally decided to get up and get ready for his 9am classes. He picked up his phone from the wooden bedside table and sat up on his bed as he opened it and saw 25 notifications from his friends in their group chat, mostly from Bokuto and Kuroo. He didn’t want to reply yet so he went to Twitter instead and luckily, the first thing he saw on his timeline was your new song cover that was posted last night. 

“Through the Night by IU? Damn.” He said, a smile forming on his lips as he instantly tapped the retweet and like button despite not watching and hearing your voice yet.

“Hello! Here is a short cover of me singing Through the Night by IU. Hope you enjoy it! <3” Your tweet said along with your video. He then clicked play and there, your angelic smiling face showed up on the screen while you started strumming the strings of the guitar with your tiny fingers, hitting the right chords of the song. 

_**Through the Night** _

_**by IU** _

_I bam geunarui bandisbureul_

_Dangsinui chang gakkai bonaelgeyo_

_Eum saranghandaneun marieyo_

As you began to sing the first verse, Akaashi swore he felt the warmth of your soft and gentle voice enveloping him. 

_Na uriui cheot ipmajchumeul tteoollyeo_

_Geureom eonjedeun nuneul gamgo_

_Eum gajang meon goseuro gayo_

Akaashi closed his eyes as you were approaching the chorus of the song. He wanted to get lost in your voice. Oh, how he wished you could sing to him in person. Although, that might never happen even though you are both attending the same two classes because you both never talked to each other yet. He knew you were friendly and approachable, but with his cold aura and shy personality, he did not have the guts to start a conversation with you. 

_Nan padoga meomuldeon_

_Morae wie jeokhin geulssicheoreom_

_Geudaega meolli sarajyeo beoril geot gata_

_Neul geuriwo geuriwo_

_Yeogi nae maeumsoge_

_Modeun mareul da kkeonaeeo jul sun eopsjiman_

_Saranghandaneun marieyo_

He even found himself singing the chorus with you. At this rate, his heart felt like it was about to pop out of his chest, and even his stomach felt full because of the butterflies that he was experiencing as he continued to listen to your singi--

“Wait. It’s done? That’s it?” Surprised by the sudden end of your song cover, he opened his eyes. “Aw, no. Why would you do this, [Name]-san? I was feeling it. I hope it was longer, though.” He sighed, scratching the back of his head as he exited Twitter not sure if he was sad because it was really that short or glad because aside from seeing your pretty face, he heard your out of this world singing voice (though it was actually the latter). With this, he stood up from his bed, fixed it, and proceeded with his usual morning routine. 

Done taking a bath and putting on clothes, Akaashi is now busy tying the shoelaces of his black Sperry boat shoes when he suddenly hears his phone ring, its sound echoing through the walls of his tidy small-scale apartment. He hurriedly picked up his phone and saw Bokuto’s caller ID, immediately swiping right to answer the call. 

“Bokuto-san, I told you to text me first before calling especially if it’s not that important.” Akaashi said, heaving a deep sigh as he pinched his nose bridge. 

“But, Akaashi! You weren’t answering the group chat!” Bokuto replied, with a mix of exasperation and unhappiness in his voice. 

“Aye, give that to me.” Kuroo said on the other line, stealing Bokuto’s phone.

“Oi, Akaashi. We’re here at Cafe Amor. Uh, the cafe five blocks from your apartment. If you want to join us, we’re just chilling here. It’s too early to go to class yet.” The bedhead spoke. 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be there in a few, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi responded in a steady voice, like his usual. 

After the call, Akaashi promptly got his bag that was sitting on the floor and stormed out of his apartment, walking briskly to the cafe where his friends are at this moment.

\-----------------------------------

Here’s a song for this chapter: **You’re Beautiful by James Blunt**

**_You're beautiful_ **   
**_You're beautiful_ **   
**_You're beautiful, it's true_ **   
**_I saw your face in a crowded place_ **   
**_And I don't know what to do_ **   
**_'Cause I'll never be with you_ **


	2. starstruck

**_8:15am_ **

**_Cafe Amor_ **

As soon as Akaashi arrived and opened the door to the cafe, he was already welcomed by the strong scent of coffee and a peaceful atmosphere that was his favorite. To him, these two were the best combination aside from the library and the smell of books. Scanning the place, he instantly found his friends, with Bokuto cheerfully waving his arm while flashing a cheeky smile. 

He decided to order first and proceeded to the counter before going to his friends who were seated near the window, with Kenma leaning on it while playing with his phone, as Daichi and Kuroo were busy chit-chatting, drinking their coffee. 

“Hi! What would you like to order?” A brown-eyed girl, who had short black hair with glasses and a lip piercing, greeted him brightly. 

“Uh, one medium iced green tea latte, please. Thank you.” Akaashi said, scratching his jaw.

“That would be 360 yen.” The barista replied. 

Akaashi handed her the bill to which she accepted and instructed him to wait for his drink on the side of the counter. 

As he was patiently waiting for his drink, he couldn’t stop thinking about you. He remembered the first time he saw you in the lecture hall of your Philosophy class, which was about two weeks ago since freshman year started. You were seated in front of him, either answering your seatmates’ questions about the lesson, typing on your laptop for notes, or writing in your journal. 

Meanwhile, there he was, just observing you from behind. Of course he would still listen to the lecture, but he just couldn’t help to take a glance at you from every once in a while and at the same time try to plan his strategy on how to talk to you or even catch your attention. 

Still deep in his thoughts, he paces back and forth as he continuously waits for his drink, both hands inside the pockets of his jeans, tilting his head up as if the answers to his questions were written up there.

He feels like a coward. He just wanted to be your friend, at least. But he can’t do it because he isn't really the first to approach people, and he doesn’t really know how to start up a conversation. He might just mess things up if he were the first one to talk to you. What if he suddenly says dumb shit in front of you? That would be truly embarrassing. Just talking to someone first was way out of his comfort zone. 

But right now, he’s just thankful that your covers were shared by his mutuals on Twitter. Akaashi found them earlier this year before college started. You were already hitting thousands of likes back then even though you just started sharing your song covers. He wondered why haven’t you made a Youtube channel yet? With your talent, which is by having an amazing voice and being able to play the guitar well, he thinks that you deserve the attention that you’re getting. He just wished that someday, he could sing a duet with you, or even play the guitar or piano as you sing.

“Sir?” The barista said while handing Akaashi his order. The raven-haired boy seemed to be drowning too much in his thoughts about you and was zoning out again.

“Uh, sir? Your order?” The barista called his attention for the second time, waving her hand in front of his spaced out being. 

“Oh, right. Sorry about that.” Akaashi apologetically smiled as he got his order. 

“It’s fine.” The short black-haired girl smirked. "Just a piece of advice, if it’s bothering you so bad, try giving it a shot. You’d never know.” She winked as she clicked her tongue, leaving Akaashi confused. 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Akaashi asked, leaving him clueless. 

“I don’t know, man. I’m just guessing. Thought you needed some encouraging words to boost your confidence. You were so serious earlier and you were legit spacing out the whole time. I was just concerned, you know.” She chuckled. 

“Anyways, gotta go. New customers incoming. Sorry for meddling a bit with your business.” She added, as she snapped her fingers. 

The barista was surely right. Hearing the sound of the bell, it indicated that there were new customers. They were two girls, obviously college students. Both were cute and petite. The other was a blonde-haired girl who was about only two-inches shorter than the girl next to her. The other was a [h/c]-colored girl, with [e/c]-colored eyes, her infectious smile can easily capture hearts and her giggles were the sweetest sound he’s ever heard. Her hair was styled into a half-ponytail which made her look more bea-

_Wait. What the fuck?_ It took Akaashi some time for him to register who this girl was. 

It was you. 

He immediately went to his friends before his heart would go batshit crazy. He released a deep breath. _“Cool. Cool. Cool. Cool. No doubt. No doubt. No doubt.”_ Akaashi’s mind repeated as he remembered this line of Jake Peralta from his favorite show, Brooklyn 99. But he has to keep his shit together and manage a straight face like he always does. 

~~Shoutout B99 stans!!!~~

“You okay, man? You wanna talk about it?” Daichi frowned, seemingly concerned with his friend. 

Baffled at what Daichi asked, Akaashi just looked at him. _Is it really painted all over my face?_ He thought. 

“With your girl over there, you seem really out of it. You nervous or something?” Kuroo grinned, as he enjoyingly teased his friend. 

“Shut up, man. I’m not nervous. We don’t even talk in class so why would I feel that? And she’s not “my girl”. Stop saying that.” The boy replied sternly. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed, his hand placed on Akaashi’s shoulder. “Why don’t you try to talk to her? You’ve been admiring her for months now even before college started! If I were you, I would’ve approached her! Try to talk to her later! You have Philosophy this morning, right? Then do it!” 

“But, Bokuto-san, I’m not like you, Kuroo-san, or Daichi-san who are social butterflies and could easily approach girls or anyone in general.” Akaashi replied, taking a sip of his iced green tea latte. 

“Well, you gotta at least try.” Daichi smirked, raising a brow and giving his friend a mocking look. 

“Seems like he’s not going to try anything.” Kenma scoffed, still focused on playing his game on the phone. 

The three other boys looked at each other, processing what Kenma said and laughed.

“Oi, if you’re not gonna do anything, I’ll just steal her from you.” Kuroo winked.

“Nooo, man! Don’t be like that!” Bokuto groaned. 

“Tch. Shut up. We’re not the only customers in here.” Akaashi irritatingly stated, leaning back on the chair while folding his arms across his chest. 

“Yeah, man. We know.” Daichi said as his eyes turned to you, who was now busy ordering at the counter, engaging in small talks with the short black-haired barista. Akaashi thought you must already be a regular at this cafe. 

“Daichi-san, don’t be like these two guys, please.” Akaashi annoyingly looked at his friends, who are currently enjoying teasing him.

**_9:00am_ **

**_Faculty of Letters Lecture Hall_ **

**_Kyoto University_ **

It was just like any other day in Philosophy class.

“Last week, we talked about the Beginning of Philosophy. Its etymology being Philos & Sophia, philos meaning love and sophia meaning wisdom. A philosopher therefore is a lover of wisdom.” The professor explains as he proceeds to his next slide. 

“In the early times, during the Greek period, those lovers of wisdom were interested in discovering the ultimate basis of things, not just according to religious beliefs but according to two things which are reason and observation.” He added. 

You nod in acknowledgement as you listen to every word that your professor says while typing key words and important details on your laptop, making sure that you are not missing anything until you think you heard your seatmate was saying something to you so you turned to her. 

“Hey, [Last name]-san, can you please explain Mythos and Logos again? I can’t understand anything right now.” She asked, leaning on your armchair while glancing on your laptop screen. 

“Well, Ichika-san,” You started explaining, taking a deep breath. “Mythos is a thinking that places the world in the context of its supernatural origins and on the other hand, logos refers to reason, thinking, study, etc. To put it simply: Mythos is to supernatural while Logos is to observable phenomena. Got it?” You beamed a smile while making a thumbs up gesture. 

Ichika, your seatmate, nodded at your explanation. “You know what? I was about to ask you to dumb it down for me but I got it anyway when you made an analogy. Thank you so much, [Last-name]-san.” Your seatmate said, as she made the gesture back at you. 

Eventually, after almost an hour of your professor talking, you got bored. But then you still have another hour until this class ends so you decided it’s the best time to write and doodle on your journal instead.

As you were getting your journal and pencil case on your bag, you noticed that your pencil case wasn’t there. 

“Fuck. But I was sure I put it here awhile ago.” You cursed under your breath. You had no other choice but to ask your seatmates if they have an extra pen. Unfortunately, both seatmates on your left and right don't have a spare pen. 

_What a bummer._ You rolled your eyes. 

Still determined to borrow a pen, you turned to your back and...

…you were sure you saw an angel. 

_Someone in this class looks like THIS?! Why haven’t I noticed yet? It’s been two weeks. Was I too busy listening to the professor and taking down notes? Just… why?_

Your heart was pounding faster, your stomach turning upside down as you try to avoid looking head over heels over this really pretty boy with the blue eyes and black raven hair wearing gray polo shirt tucked under his rolled-up black jeans, wearing a black Sperry boat shoes. 

Nope. You weren’t obviously checking him out. 

He _(the angel)_ caught your eyes and you finally spoke, a warm smile painted across your face. 

“Hi. Sorry to bother but do you have a spare pen that I could borrow for a while? I forgot my pencil case back home and—” You asked as you made sure he notices your pleading eyes. 

You realized that you’re talking too much again. 

“Too much information, I’m so sorry.” You said, scratching the back of your head.

The angel kinda froze for a second, which you found really cute. It was like he was not expecting you to talk to him. 

“Yeah, sure. Good thing I brought out two pens. Here you go.” A light smile forming on his lips as he gave you the pen.

_Those fucking blue eyes. I want to stare at them the whole day._

“Thank you. I promise to give it back after class.” You said as you took it from his hand to which he nodded in response.

You felt your fingers touch and you swore you think you saw the light from the heavens up above. 

_God, are you sending me a sign?_ You grinned as you began to write something in your journal.

**_“This day was awesome as hell. Cute guy at the back. Kinda wanna blurt out “noice.” while talking to him but that’s a bad idea.”_ **

Noice - “nice” Jake Peralta from Brooklyn 99 casually says this most of the time. 

* * *

Here’s a song for this chapter: **cliché - mxmtoon**

_**You said “Hey”  
I said, “Hello  
"How was your day?”  
You said “Better now”, with a smile  
Oh what a cliché, but it, to be honest, it made my day** _

**Brooklyn 99 references:**

[cool no doubt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNZy6K8iL4s)

[cool cool cool cool cool](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCR8pZ2C7to)

[noice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLNxvl3-CpA)

[noice smort](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9oAWg_j_wSA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn 99 references! I’m sorry, I just love this show so much. So, if you’re also watching the show ily already and if not, it’s okay!! I highly recommend it. It helps lighten my mood especially during bad days. Also, yep, they’re both a fan of B99.


	3. it's just a pen

“Hi. Sorry to bother but do you have a spare pen that I could borrow for a while? I forgot my pencil case back home and–” The girl in front of Akaashi asked, leaving him dumbfounded. 

“Too much information, I’m so sorry.” You said after realizing that you’re oversharing with a _(gorgeous)_ stranger in your class.

_Why would you smile at me like that? [Last name]-san, you’re killing me._

_I have to stop these thoughts. I’ve got to keep it together._

“Yeah, sure. Good thing I brought out two pens. Here you go.” Akaashi finally replied, slightly smiling, making sure that what he’s thinking and feeling inside doesn’t reflect his actions toward you. 

This was your first time interacting with each other. Of course for Akaashi it was a magical moment, but what about for you? 

_Well, it’s just a pen. This is nothing. After this, she’s going to ignore me again._

“Thank you. I promise to give it back after class.” You thanked him as he handed you the pen, your beautiful smile still visible. 

Akaashi felt your soft fingers touch his and he swore he could die right there and then. Your fingers felt so soft, he wondered what more your hands? 

_I hope I can hold your hand soon._

A wishful Akaashi sighed as his interaction with you ended, which prompted him to focus back on the lecture. 

\----- 

**_12:30pm_ **

**_Haru Ramen House_ **

“Dude, your girl’s covers are so dope! We watched it while we were waiting for you and Kenma awhile ago.” Kuroo said, slurping ramen noodles. 

“AKAASHI!! SHE’S SO COOL! PLEASE MAKE A MOVE ALREADY! I WANNA MEET HER!” Bokuto cried out, with his mouth full, still chewing noodles.

“Bokuto-san, don’t talk when your mouth is full. And please, she’s not my girl.” Akaashi narrows his eyes, releasing an exasperated sigh. 

“Come on, man. Use your opportunity. You’re both in the same class twice a week.” Daichi nudged his elbow on his blue-eyed friend. 

His friends kept on teasing and pressuring him. Akaashi hopes they realize that he’s never had a crush before. It was unbelievable but he never really thought about romance and stuff like that in high school. He was approached by girls, some even confessed their feelings, to which he never reciprocated. 

“It’ll be fine, Daichi-san. I mean, there’s no need to rush. We’ll eventually talk somehow.” Akaashi stated, taking a bite of his gyoza. 

“Akaashi, if you like a person, go for it.” Kenma said, putting his phone down as he looked straight into Akaashi’s eyes. 

“Oi, Kenma? You actually put your phone down? Are you going to eat now?” Kuroo smirked. 

“I’m just saying. Time is precious, and you might lose chances as well. I mean, there might be other guys hitting on her so, I don’t know, your call.” Kenma added, rolling his eyes at Kuroo while finally eating his ramen that already turned cold minutes ago. 

Akaashi sighed. Kenma’s making a lot of sense. Although he is the most unbothered person in their group, he would always say things which are true, though sometimes hurtful and frank but it always motivates them. It’s like a wake up call every time.

Meanwhile, Akaashi hoped he got the courage and social skills of his three upperclassmen. It’s always been easy for them to approach first and strike up a conversation with anyone. Heck, Kuroo doesn’t even care if a girl rejects him, he’d just move on that easily. Now, Bokuto? Well, this guy just straight up tells a girl that he likes her; goes into emo mode for a while then comes back like nothing happened. Lastly, Daichi. This guy’s very mature. If someone rejects him, he’d just accept it and tell them that’s how life goes, and that it doesn’t go the way you want it to most of the time. 

Akaashi doesn’t show that much affection but he treasures these guys a lot. They’ve known each other since high school and even being rival teams, they still kept their friendship and were fortunate to be able to get accepted and study at a prestigious university. 

“Hey, hey. It’s fine, guys. Let’s just stop pressuring Akaashi here. We know he’s not used to these types of things, yeah?” Daichi said, finally stopping the slight argument. “Now, let’s continue eating. We still have practice later.” He added. 

As Akaashi finished his meal, he decided to read some of his notes and reviewers for his major subject, Literature, later this afternoon. Rummaging through the things inside his bag, he finally remembered something. 

“She forgot to bring back my pen.” He whispered to himself.

Bokuto heard this to which he instantly turned to Akaashi, putting both of his hands on his shoulders, excitedly shaking him. “She who? Who forgot what? Who? Who? Akaashi, who?” 

”Who? Who? Who? What are you, a fucking owl?” Kuroo said as Daichi bursted laughing.

“It’s [Last Name]-san. She borrowed my pen earlier in class and forgot to give it back.” Akaashi deadpanned as he looked at his friends. 

“Which means…” Kuroo glanced at Bokuto, who raised both of his eyebrows. 

“Another opportunity to talk to her, man!” Both of them said in unison, smiling from ear to ear. 

“This is a perfect time since you have a reason to initiate a conversation. It won’t be that hard, trust me.” Daichi said as he gave Akaashi a pat on the back. 

_Huh? It’s fine. I don’t even know why they’re stressing over my pen._

Akaashi could only nod to what his friends said, still not sure about it. Why does it feel like he’s still in high school? So fucking lame. The feeling is irritating and interesting at the same time. 

_Is this how you experience puppy love or some shit during high school?_

\----

As soon as your classes ended, Yachi was already waiting for you outside the lecture hall.

“Where are we going, [Name]?” Yachi asked as both of you started walking down the stairs, towards the exit of the medicine building. 

Now outside the building, you looked up in the sky. It was a fine day. The weather appeared to be matching your mood as well. You closed your eyes for a while, feeling the soft breeze of air as you breathed it in and slowly breathed out, finally opening your eyes.   
  


Looking around the campus, different students passed by; some catching their breaths as they were seemingly late for class, and some friends gathered around by the benches telling stories filled with laughter and jokes.

“Hmm, cafe?” You puffed your cheeks as you both continued walking, dried leaves falling from trees and the air growing a little stronger making you both fix your disheveled hairs. 

“Sounds like a great idea to me. To the cafe, we go!” Yachi nodded eagerly. 

––

**Cafe Amor**

**5:30pm**

Just as you walked in the cafe, you were already greeted by the sweet smile of Matsui, the barista with the glasses and a cool lip piercing. She already knew you and Yachi as both of you came in almost every day since college started.

“Hi, Yachi, [Last name]! How are you? The usual iced White Chocolate Americano for [Last name] and Strawberry Frappe for Yachi?” Matsui cheerfully said as she wrote your names on the cups. 

“We’re good, Matsui-san. Still surviving. And yes, the usual.” You replied, handing her the payment. “But the school year just started? Why do you seem so tired already?” Matsui frowned. 

“Matsui-san, being a Pharmacy student really is stressful. We have Chemistry, Pharmaceutical Calculations, and shit like that; even other minor subjects are stressing me out already.” You whined, running your hands through your hair. “Yeah, me too. As an art student, I’m kinda stressed with my plates as of the moment. We’re about to do tons of studying and I still have to design posters. I’m so tired, Matsui-san! It’s only been two weeks.” Yachi cried out as you patted her head while the older woman laughed. 

“Anyway, Matsui-san, I forgot to ask how are you? You seem tired as well. Are you okay? No co-workers again?” You asked while furrowing your brows. Matsui sighed, biting the insides of her cheeks. “Hm, yeah. First, my co-worker resigned and the other one got sick. And, second, all I can say is that you need lots of patience and understanding when it comes to love, kids.” She faintly smiled, her eyes getting glossy as she fought back her tears. 

You and Yachi looked at each other with a concerned look on your faces. “What’s wrong Matsui-san? It’s fine, you can tell us.” Yachi consoled, beaming a light smile.

The two girls watched, intently observing as Matsui carefully prepared their orders. “I’m sorry, I got emotional. It’s just, my boyfriend’s working overseas and he’s supposed to go home this summer after two years but it was postponed instead.” Matsui’s voice cracked as she continued putting ice on your cup, her other hand pouring Yachi’s frappe on the other cup, making sure not to let her emotions distract her from work.

“Ohh. How many years are you already, Matsui-san?” You asked as Matsui handed your orders.

“Eight years!” She sang. 

Your eyes widened as your lips partially opened. “Ohh, wow. That’s long!” 

“I just miss him. That’s all.” Matsui sighed.

“Don’t worry, Matsui-san! We’ll check up on you from time to time!” Yachi said, putting her right palm up, nodding.

Matsui chuckled. “Alright, kids. Enough of me. Do well on your classes, I still have customers to attend to.” 

You both got your drinks and went to sit. As you were getting your study materials and setting them on the table, you noticed something fell from the outer pocket of your bag and immediately picked it up. 

“Oh, no. The pen. I forgot to give it back to him. I promised I will but I forgot.” You winced, biting your lower lip. “[Name], whose pen did you borrow?” Yachi asked.

“This good-looking guy from Philosophy class. And when I say, good-looking, I mean REALLY good-looking. Never saw a guy like that before in high school. Or maybe because I wasn’t paying attention since I was too busy, you know... crying over those… people.” You scoffed. “Anyway, yeah. I forgot to give this back to him. I’ll just do it tomorrow.” 

Yachi laughed as she playfully poked your cheek. “[Name], first, stop mentioning those people. Second, you look nervous as hell.” 

“Because!” You exhaled. “It’s not everyday you’d see a guy like that.” You said, playing with your hair. “If I were you, I’d also be nervous, you know me. But I know you’re more composed than I am. Who knows what could happen? You could make a new friend or something.” Yachi teased, sipping on her drink.

“Anyway, I’ve got to get back to my org work. I still have two posters to design for the student council’s upcoming events.” She added as she opened the files of her unfinished posters with your eyes quickly shifting a gaze on her works. “Wow. Those are beautiful! You’re so good at this, Yachi. I wish I had your artistic skills somehow.” You said as you rested your chin on your palm. 

“Wait, [Name]. I heard the auditions for the music club will start next week! You’ve got to audition, please.” Yachi leaned forward as she initiated, maintaining eye contact with you.

“Of course I will, Yachi!” You chuckled as you finally opened your notes to a major subject, Pharmaceutical Biochemistry, and started writing formulas and calculations on your notebook.

* * *

Here’s a song for this chapter: **Puppy Love - gani**

_**Baby I like you a lot**   
**I love it when you look at me with that smile on your face**   
**Just thinking of you makes my heart skip a beat**   
**Can't fall asleep 'cause reality is finally better than my dreams** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay safe always.


	4. hopeless romantic

_**8:30am** _

_**April 17, 2019 (Wednesday)** _

_**Faculty of Letters Lecture Hall** _

_**Kyoto University** _

_Stupid fucking pen. What if I just don’t retrieve it? I still have a semester with her in this class, that’s plenty of time. I mean, we could somehow interact by then._

Akaashi is now walking towards the lecture hall. Looking at his wrist watch, he is thirty minutes early today. His anxiety rising up at the thought of him approaching you first. 

_"Just a piece of advice, if it’s bothering you so bad, try giving it a shot. You’d never know.”_

_“Come on, man. Use your opportunity. You’re both in the same class twice a week.”_

_“I’m just saying. Time is precious, and you might lose chances as well. I mean, there might be other guys hitting on her so, I don’t know, your call.”_

These words from his friends Daichi, Kenma and that barista at the cafe were all he could think of as he was nearing his destination.

_Alright, here goes nothing._

He released a deep sigh as he pulled the door handle of the lecture hall. 

_Cool. Cool. Cool. Cool. No doubt. No doubt. No doubt._

–––

You were forty five minutes early in class today and one of the first ones to arrive. It was fun, the place was quiet. You’re now just passing time as you entertain yourself by rewatching some episodes of Brooklyn 99. 

As minutes passed, you took a break from watching and looked around, removing the airpods from your ears for a while as you admired the atmosphere around the lecture hall. It was calm even though there were already a few people filling in the seats.

As you were looking around, you suddenly heard a familiar voice behind you. 

“Hey."

You turned, and you saw the angel from yesterday. His blue eyes directly looking at you. 

For a moment, you were lost in his stare. 

“Uh, m-my pen? You forgot to return it yesterday.” He gulped. 

And you were immediately snapped back to your senses.

“Right! Your pen. I’m sorry. I was about to approach you first today but I got here earlier and I didn’t notice you right away. And yesterday, I totally forgot to return it after class. I just remembered it as I was going home and–” You stopped as you noticed yourself talking too much to someone you barely even know.

“Sorry! Too much information.” You added, with an apologetic look on your face.

“No, no. Don’t worry. It’s fine. I don’t talk too much so I could use someone who does.” Akaashi chuckled.

“Well, I assume you brought a pen with you today?” He joked. 

“Yeah.” You snickered. “Anyway, I’m [Last name] [First name]. Nice to meet you. I’m a pre-med student taking up BS Pharmacy.” You said as you offered him your hand for a handshake. 

“Well, [Last name]-san, I’m Akaashi Keiji, I’m taking up Literature. Pleasured to meet you as well.” Akaashi said as he reached for your hand. 

Akaashi was finally able to hold your hand even just for a matter of seconds. He was just thinking about this yesterday. The gods are definitely on his side. 

“So, are we friends now, Akaashi-san?” You chuckled. 

“I think we are, [Last name]-san.” He shyly replied. 

You laughed at his sudden nervousness, pulling out your phone and handing it to him. “Can I have my friend’s number, then?” You laughed a bit harder when you saw him looking at you confusedly. You were even surprised at your sudden confidence.

“So that’s a no then?” You pouted, puffing your cheeks.

“No! I m-mean, y-yes!” Akaashi stammered, fumbling with the device for a couple of seconds before putting his number in and handing it back to you immediately as you both saw your professor come in and greeted everyone before flashing his powerpoint presentation. 

An hour passed already and here you are, twirling your pen, as you succumb to boredom. You checked the time on your watch, one hour more. You heaved a sigh as you glanced at your seatmate to the left, he was already asleep. To your right, Ichika, another sleeping figure. It’s a good thing your professor does not call out students who are sleeping in class because if he did, it’d really be embarrassing since there were too many students inside this massive lecture hall. 

To ease your boredom, you decided to text Akaashi. You were about to text him earlier just right after he put his number on your phone but it was interrupted by the entrance and greeting of your professor. 

Akaashi was busy listening to the lecture and thinking about the events that transpired earlier and he caught himself smiling again. It was so nice to finally be friends with you and to actually be able to talk to you. And on top of that, you asked for his number. Never in his wildest dreams would he have expected that to happen. This whole “thing” was new to him. Back in high school, he never really thought about crushes or being involved with someone romantically. Normally, his high school life was just about volleyball, academics and putting up with his energetic best friend, Bokuto. Given that he’s in class 6, of course he’d prioritize his academics over anything else. 

Lost in his thoughts yet again, he almost jumped out of his seat when he felt the vibration of his phone that was resting on his hand. He looked, and it was a text message from an unknown number. He smiled, as he already knew it was you. 

[Unknown number]

_“this is soooo boring. both seatmates? ded”_

As soon as he saw the text message, he was right. It was you. With this, he instantly changed your contact name. 

You

_“Yeah, I know. I’m bored as hell too. I mean, our professor really explains his lessons well but today is different. I wonder if he’s alright though.”_

[Last name] [First name]

_“true that. anyway, have you eaten?”_

You

_“Not yet, [Last name]-san. Why, will you treat me instead?”_

[Last name] [First name]

_“wait wtf r u asking me on a date”_

You

_“No, [Last name]-san, but you’re funny. Maybe let’s listen to the lecture for now?”_

[Last name] [First name]

_“but it’s boring!”_

**Read: 10:30am**

Akaashi stopped replying because you won’t listen to the lecture. Being the polite and responsible student that he is, he didn’t want the both of you to be left behind in the lecture so he focused back. 

You turned to him and mouthed “rude” while raising an eyebrow.

_Yeah, that was cute._ Akaashi thought to himself as he released a soft laugh, biting his bottom lip. He then pointed a finger towards the professor, signaling for you to listen. You pouted and rolled your eyes at him as you tilted your head back to your seat and faced front. 

–––

Akaashi yawns as he carefully places his guitar beside his bed. “That’s a wrap, guys. Thanks for helping me film today.” 

“No problem, man. Anytime. Your fans already missed you. You’re like a chic magnet, you know? Even if you don't show your face, they’d still go crazy over you.” Daichi said as he fixed the camera and tripod, setting it on top of the table.

“Well, it’s the voice for me.” Kuroo grinned. 

“Man, that was a really good song! Akaashi, you’re the best! People will love this again for sure.” Bokuto blurts out as he high fives his best friend. 

Not bad. Akaashi liked the idea. He will probably start dreaming and thinking about this later. You and him, singing together while looking at each other smiling. 

“Yeah, no, Daichi-san. Nobody knows me yet, except the four of you.” Akaashi drew a breath, as he sat in front of his piano, playfully pressing some keys, not minding if it’s out of tune or not. 

“But when are you going to reveal your face, huh? Besides, why are you even hiding your face in the first place?” Kuroo asked confusedly with a hint of sarcasm, leaning against a wall. 

“It’s just for the thrill, really. As of now, I’m thankful that everyone’s enjoying the content that I’m producing. Music is everything to me, you know. I’m planning to reveal my face after graduation or something? Or when I feel like it’s the moment? Or when I’ve achieved something that I want?” Akaashi answered as he stood up to get some tea. 

“Achieving something that you want? And that is passing the standards of [Last name]-san?” Kuroo clicks his tongue as Bokuto, who was on the couch watching Kenma play his video game, laughs. 

“Shut up. Aren’t all of you going back to your dorms already?” Akaashi asked, sipping on his green tea. 

Daichi went by the door. “Actually, yeah, we’re heading out now. Come on, fools. Let’s get outta here. Intense volleyball practice tomorrow so we need some rest.” He said as he opened the door while waiting for his other friends to follow. 

“Akaashi! Don’t miss volleyball practice tomorrow, yeah?” Bokuto cheerfully said, as he waved goodbye. 

Akaashi only nodded as Kenma finally closed the door, leaving him alone again at his apartment. All of his friends were finally gone and he can now peacefully start re-watching Brooklyn 99. He wasn’t able to watch shows or even cover songs as he got busy the past few weeks with school. 

At long last, he sat down on his couch, putting his cup of tea on the side table as he positioned his laptop on his lap, opened it and went to Netflix. 

**_Brooklyn 99_ **

**_Season 5, Episode 22: Jake & Amy _ **

**_Captain Holt:_ ** _Now I believe you've prepared your own vows?_

**_Jake:_ ** _Yes, I was going to do an "Addams Family" themed rap, but my beat-boxer isn't here. That's the only reason it's not happening. So, Ames, today has been a crazy day. But I shouldn't be surprised, because we've had a lot of crazy days. There was our first date, our first kiss, the first time you told me you loved me, and the day you told me you would marry me. Also, yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, because every single day that I get to be with someone as amazing as you is crazy to me. I love you. And I'm worried about dancing in front of our friends. The end._

Akaashi smiled, tearing up a bit. This has always been his favorite episode. Nobody knew, not even his friends. They’re not even watching this show. But yeah, he yearns for something like Jake and Amy’s relationship because they try to build each other up in the best way possible and they help each other be the best version of themselves. 

And maybe someday he’ll find a relationship like this too. 

–––

_**Amy:** Okay, well. I've been planning this wedding for the last six months. And if you told me yesterday everything that was gonna go wrong, I would have had a panic attack that sent me into the ER. But I'm here, and I've never been happier. Life is unpredictable. Not everything's in our control. But as long as you're with the right people, you can handle anything. And you, Jake Peralta, are the right person for me. But I do have some bad news. There is a bomb at this wedding as well._

_**Jake:** What?_

**_Amy:_ ** _Your butt. Your butt is the bomb. There will be no survivors._

“Nooo. Not again. They’re so perfect for each other.” You said as you wiped your tears with tissue. You were ugly crying and laughing at the same time. You were watching your favorite Brooklyn 99 episode again for the third time this week and you always cry. Jake and Amy, best couple, no questions asked. You find their relationship so cute and healthy it makes you want to have one as well. 

You frowned. 

_The hell am I being so hopeless romantic for? Disgusting._

“I’m never going to have that.” You scoffed. The episode ended and you got up and grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen counter. You still haven’t eaten a proper meal in the past few weeks since college started. It’s either instant ramen, fast food, or a granola bar. Being a pre-med student taking up Pharmacy is just way too stressful. You've been too busy to even eat and you had no time to cry so watching your favorite Brooklyn 99 episode felt refreshing, at least it made you release some of your emotions. And thank goodness your singing and playing the guitar also helped you in releasing stress. 

Now sitting on the dining table with your granola bar, you were swiping through the Instagram stories of your friends but eventually got bored so you switched to open Twitter.

_Scroll. Scroll. Scroll._

“OOP! New cover? This guy again?” Your eyes widened as you saw a Twitter mutual quoted the Tweet and said: _“Face reveal please! I’m dying to see you king!!!!! <3” _

You don’t know why but you felt excited, adrenaline rushing through your veins as you clicked on the Tweet. 

* * *

Here’s a song for this chapter: **See the Stars - Red Velvet**

**_Can you hear the sound of my heart?_ **

**_Can you see my fluttering heart?_ **

**_I can’t hide it_ **

**_So I’m gonna go to you first_ **


	5. no turning back

**_@/bluesong: Hey, guys. It’s been a while. Anyway, here’s a new song cover. I hope you enjoy it! Here’s the link._ **

That was his Tweet and you immediately clicked on the link to which you were directed to Youtube, with his account amounting to more than 50k subscribers.

_He’s pretty famous._ You thought. 

And now you caught yourself smiling like an idiot. You know how this guy sings, he’s amazing and you’ve been following him for some time now. Although, not gonna lie, kinda confuses you a bit why he doesn’t show his face. It seems like he’s good looking, though. Although you wouldn’t really mind what he looks like, it’s his voice that makes you feel so happy. 

You still wonder about him most of the time like what if you actually sing a duet together? The internet might blow up, his fangirls would go crazier, as it is, they’re going insane whenever he posts covers. But of course, you were shy to ask him to sing together. He never collaborated with someone. Why would he do that? It seems like doesn’t even want anybody to know who he is. 

**_Baby I Love Your Way_ **

**_Joseph Vincent (originally by Big Mountain)_ **

The song started with a few strums on the guitar followed by him singing the first line of the song. 

_Ooh, baby, I love your way_

Not even a minute yet but the first line that he sang already left you astounded. “Holy crap.” You suddenly blurted.

_The shadows grow so long before my eyes_

_And they're moving across the page_

_Suddenly the day turns into night_

_Far away, oh, from the city_

What is it with musicians or singers? What makes them attractive?

_Well, don't, oh no, hesitate_

_'Cause your love just won't wait, yeah_

Why are we emotionally or physically attracted to someone who has a good singing voice, without having seen them?

_Ooh, baby, I love your way, everyday, yeah_

_I wanna tell you I love your way, everyday, yeah_

_I wanna be with you night and day_

It's because the person is showing talent, and it refines the chances that they're interesting enough. 

_The moon appears to shine and light the skies_

_With the help of some fireflies_

_I wonder how they have the power to shine, shine, shine_

_I can see them under the pines_

If one of those talents is singing or making music in a way that lets us notice their talent or experience an inner reaction, it makes it much easier for us to intensify and feel drawn to our own emotional experience.

_But don't, no, no, hesitate_

_'Cause your love just won't wait, just won’t wait, no_

_Ooh, baby, I love your way, everyday_

_I wanna tell you I love your way, everyday, yeah_

And that is what makes them attractive. Even without seeing their face. 

_I wanna be with you night and day, oh baby I love your way,_

_Oh, baby I love your way, oh_

Because music is imaginative and intimate. It presents affection, comfort, and feeling. 

You were still in awe as he hit that high note during the last part, with your hand still on your heart as it won’t stop beating so fast. 

The video ends and you proceed to look at the comments that were most likely 60% praising him, and 40% dying to know what he looks like. To which, you think, might be the reason why he did not want to reveal his face in the first place. Maybe he just wanted to share his talent without people judging him by his looks. 

**_Comments:_ **

_“Hello, blue song! Are you still studying? In college or something?”_

_“we want a face reveal :(((( i hope we would be able to see ur face soon!!”_

_“why do i feel like you’re really handsome wtf”_

_“Nice chords bro! Please share it :) Thanks!”_

_“Sing me to sleep hehe <3”_

_“i literally died and i think i saw heaven”_

You put on your thinking face as you stared blankly at the wall. “Have we met already? Are you a college student like me? Are we studying in the same university?” You continued to ponder with these questions as you leaned back on the chair, still casually looking at the comment section. 

You pucker your lips, biting the insides of your cheeks. “Well, alright. I’ll never know. Maybe one day.” 

And just like that, you remembered that you still have to start on a paper due in two days and you have to stop thinking about this guy you haven’t even met or seen yet. 

“Oh shit! I almost forgot.” You mumbled under your breath as you quickly went to the Music Club’s page and signed up for the auditions that would be scheduled early next week, as per Yachi’s sources. 

“Cool. Cool. Cool. Cool. Cool.” You heaved a deep sigh. “Alright. Here we go. You got this, [Name].” You typed your full name, college program, e-mail address, and contact number; your fingers slightly trembling from nervousness. 

Sighing deeply for the nth time, you’re now giving yourself a pep talk. “It’s been a while since I’ve done auditions like these or like, singing for a crowd or for other people. I’m doing great, I’m doing great. Let’s go, confidence and self-esteem that I’ve lost since high school along with my sanity! I’m going to bring you back.” You said, closing your eyes as you lift a fist up.

––

**_9:00am_ **

**_April 18, 2019 (Thursday)_ **

**_Cafe Amor_ **

Akaashi was all alone going to the cafe today. All of his friends have earlier classes, and his doesn’t start until 11am. 

“Hey! Good morning. Welcome!” The same barista from last time greeted him, with a warm smile plastered on her face. “Akaashi, right? That’s your name?” She asked, getting a cup as she looked at Akaashi, waiting for him to confirm his name. “I’m Matsui. Sorry, I always forget to wear my name tag.” She chuckled, adjusting her eyeglasses.

Akaashi just stared blankly at her. “Uh, one iced gre–” He stopped as he was suddenly cut by the woman. “Iced green tea latte, medium. Of course I remembered, kid.” She grinned as she recalled that day where Akaashi was busy spacing out in front of her. “Anyway, where are your friends?” 

He scratched the back of his neck. “Well, uh, they all have early morning classes.” Matsui nodded as her attention quickly shifted to the entrance of the cafe, greeting another customer. 

A defiant joy was visible on the brown-eyed barista, but Akaashi paid not much attention. “Oi, [Last name]! Good morning! Still bright as the day, huh?” Matsui playfully said. You pouted, crossing your arms. “Eh? Matsui-san, I just studied for a long quiz later and made the half part of a paper that would be due tomorrow and I’m still bright as the day? I literally look like shit.”

Akaashi’s lazy eyes finally lit up upon hearing your name.

Matsui laughed at your whining. “Alright. The usual for you.” She said as she kept eyeing you and Akaashi, in which you noticed so you looked closely to the person in front of you, quietly peeking to his side. 

Your eyes slightly widen, finally recognizing the boy. “Oh! Akaashi-san! It’s you. Sorry, I didn’t notice right away.” You smiled, the corners of your eyes crinkling. 

Akaashi turned to you. “[Last name]-san, hello. It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” He said, smiling back. 

“Well, ain’t that cute.” Matsui teased, waggling her eyebrows.

You and Akaashi exchanged confused glances as you both head to look for a seat, trying to figure out what Matsui just said.

“What time is your first class, Akaashi-san?” You asked as you sat on the empty chair in front of the taller male.

“11am. What about you, [Last name]-san?” He replied, taking a sip on his drink. 

You nodded. “Hmm, mine’s thirty minutes earlier than yours.” 

“You look worried or something, is everything alright?” Akaashi questioned, giving you a concerned look. 

Yes, you’re totally worried. You’re clearly nervous about the auditions next week, plus, you still have a quiz later on a major subject that you’re not even sure to pass since there were so many terms and formulas that you need to remember which kept you all night memorizing each and every one of it. On the other hand, you still have an unfinished paper due tomorrow so no, everything is not alright. Aside from the anxiousness that you’re feeling towards the upcoming Music Club auditions, your college program doesn’t make it easier for you either. 

“N-not really.” You stammered. “Uh, I signed up for the Music Club’s audition next week, and I actually have a paper due tomorrow and a quiz later but yeah, the audition’s the most worrisome for me as of now.” You sighed, massaging between your eyebrows.

The pretty boy in front of you gently smiled upon hearing your plan to audition. “Audition for Music Club? That’s great. Update me about it, [Last name]-san. I’m sure you’ll do great, both in the auditions and on your other tasks.” 

A faint blush crept on your face. “R-right, sure thing. How about you, what’s up?” 

“Well, our team’s got a practice match coming up next week Monday.”

“Woah, a practice match? What sport do you play, Akaashi-san?” Your mouth slightly agape in astonishment upon finding out that your new friend (crush) is an athlete. 

“I’m in the Volleyball Club, I play as a setter.” He replied, tapping his fingers on the wooden table.

_Volleyball club? Setter?_

“Well then, update me on your practice match as well, Akaashi-san. You’re going to win it.” You asserted, flashing him a friendly lopsided grin. 

_Check one, he’s handsome. Check two, he plays a sport and it’s volleyball AND as a setter? Now, what’s check three going to be?_

––

**_April 22, 2019 (Monday)_ **

**_3:00pm_ **

**_Music Club Org Room_ **

**_Kyoto University_ **

Your hands couldn’t stop shaking as you pace back and forth outside the Music Club org room. “Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.” You repeatedly whispered under your breath as you kept on biting your nails. You can even feel your thighs shaking and your whole body turning cold as you wait in anticipation before your name gets called out next. 

You tried to calm yourself by looking at the people passing by the hallway or by looking at the long line of auditionees behind you, but of course, it did not help. Your nervousness was on the roof and this was the first time in years that you’re going to audition for something again.

“[Name], it’s going to be fine, okay? Deep breaths.” Yachi rubbed your back as she kept on saying words of comfort and encouragement to you.

You froze, your eyes swiftly darted to the door of the org room as it swung open, the person before you exiting the room with an expressionless face as she avoided eye contact with anyone. Meanwhile, a club member who’s a tall male, probably the same height as Akaashi, with medium-length dirty blonde hair went outside, scanning through the line of auditionees and finally catching your eyes. “Are you [Last Name] [First Name]?” He politely asked and you nodded, biting your lower lip as you run your fingers through your hair, releasing deep breaths. You took one last glance at Yachi before finally going in with the boy. 

“Hey, you seem nervous. Don’t worry, we, officers don’t bite.” He gently smiled as he led you inside, with a few eyes already examining you. 

You all bowed and smiled at each other as the blonde boy seated right next to his co-officers, seemingly ready for your performance. “Alright, you’re [Last Name] [First Name] and you’re....oh you’re a freshman. And a Pharmacy student? Nice. Me too, I'm a Pharmacy student as well.” He rubbed his chin as he stopped looking at his laptop and fixing his gaze towards you. “I’m Konoha Akinori, the president of the Music Club. With me are Semi Eita, the vice president; Kaori Suzumeda, the secretary and finally, Kimura Haruka, the treasurer. We will be the judges and evaluators for this audition.” 

“[Last Name]-san, whenever you’re ready. We’re all ears.” Kaori said in a soothing tone.

You looked up and exhaled, beads of sweat trickling down your face. You closed your eyes for a bit as you tried to gathered your thoughts. 

_Fuck, this is it. No turning back. I got this! You got this, [Name]._

* * *

Here’s a song for this chapter: **The Climb - Miley Cyrus**

**_The struggles I'm facing_ **

**_The chances I'm taking_ **

**_Sometimes might knock me down but_ **

**_No I'm not breaking_ **

Featured song: **Baby I Love Your Way - Joseph Vincent (originally by Big Mountains)**


	6. a feeling?

**_Music Club Org Room_ **

**_Kyoto University_**

Although the club officers looked kind and welcoming, you still couldn’t help but to get nervous because behind those gentle faces would be their judgment towards your performance, and you’re finding it harder to breathe every second. 

But before anything else, Semi called your attention. “I’m sorry but [Last name]-san, are you going acapella or are you going to play an instrument? Our piano and some instruments are over there.” He pointed to your left side where you could see a variety of instruments starting from piano, guitar, cello, violin, and even a drum set was there. 

_Does the school own all of these or are these sponsored by the club members themselves?_

Startled by the sudden call of attention, you replied, “It’s fine, Semi-san. I’m going to sing acapella.” Semi just smiled and nodded as you proceeded to warm yourself up for your performance. 

You would want to play the piano but you thought going to sing in acapella could help you release your emotions more.

You let out a deep sigh as you clenched your fists, your whole body still trembling. 

Just as you were about to finally open your mouth to sing, flashbacks of the past started playing on your memory. The memories of the people who did everything to crush you and tear your walls down– everything came back. 

  
  


But you have to fight and continue. 

  
  


You closed your eyes and breathed before you finally started.

  
  
  


_It’s now or never._

  
  
  


You know you were going to let it all out. 

  
  


And just like that, strength came in unto you as the first verse of the song finally slipped out from your mouth– your heart beating fast and emotions filling up your chest.

**Rise**

**Katy Perry**

_I won't just survive_

_Oh, you will see me thrive_

_Can't write my story_

_I'm beyond the archetype_

_I won't just conform_

_No matter how you shake my core_

_'Cause my roots, they run deep, oh_

You remembered that time in high school where in the middle of every class, you had to excuse yourself to go to the bathroom just to cry. There was one time that your teacher called your attention because you were spacing out trying to hold back your tears. You can’t focus in class, you had no motivation. Everybody turned their backs on you. 

You were all alone. 

_Oh, ye of so little faith_

_Don't doubt it, don't doubt it_

_Victory is in my veins_

_I know it, I know it_

_And I will not negotiate_

_I'll fight it, I'll fight it_

_I will transform_

The rumours, the humiliation— you will never forget. 

But you were so fucking proud that you were able to survive that. 

And right now is the time for you to start over. 

_When, when the fire's at my feet again_

_And the vultures all start circling_

_They're whispering, you're out of time_

_But still, I rise_

_This is no mistake, no accident_

_When you think the final nail is in, think again_

_Don't be surprised, I will still rise_

You cried every morning before going to school, you cried during classes, you cried every time you got home, and you cried yourself to sleep. You endured the pain for years. These memories might still haunt you, but you will never let it affect you anymore. 

Right now, it’s time for you to be able to fight your battles and face your fears. 

You promised yourself that you will cry when you fall, but you will never ever back down. 

_I must stay conscious_

_Through the madness and chaos_

_So I call on my angels_

_They say_

You’re stronger. 

_Oh, ye of so little faith_

_Don't doubt it, don't doubt it_

_Victory is in your veins_

_You know it, you know it_

_And you will not negotiate_

_Just fight it, just fight it_

_And be transformed_

This time, you need to make sure that if you face the same challenge, you’re ready. You will never let anyone break your walls down again. 

This time, no one can hinder you from reaching your goals. 

_'Cause when, when the fire's at my feet again_

_And the vultures all start circling_

_They're whispering, you're out of time_

_But still, I rise_

_This is no mistake, no accident_

_When you think the final nail is in, think again_

_Don't be surprised, I will still rise_

_“Where did I go wrong? Have I been too kind? Was I too much?”_

Up until now, these questions still live on your mind. Sometimes you still wonder, _was it me who was at fault? Had I just stopped being friendly and kind, maybe I wouldn’t experience that._

_Don't doubt it, don't doubt_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You know it, you know it_

_Still rise_

_Just fight it, just fight it_

And then it hit you. 

You should stop blaming and doubting yourself. 

This is a new chapter in your life and whatever adversity you happen to face, you're ready. 

_Don't be surprised, I will still rise_

Tears started streaming down your face as you finished singing the last line of the song and it was the most relieving thing that happened to you in a while, with your nervousness finally washing away. 

**_––_ **

**_30 Minutes Earlier…_ **

**_2:30pm_ **

**_Campus Library_ **

It was Akaashi’s vacant time. Chilling at his favorite place which is at the library, he was accompanied by Bokuto and Kuroo.

“Oi, why are the both of you so busy studying? Somebody talk to me, hello?” Bokuto whined, resting his chin on his left hand, while the other one waved at his two friends. “Am I dead? Am I already a ghost? Can’t you hear me, or see me?” 

But none of them responded, not even batting an eye at their whining friend. 

Holding several index cards and a five-page reviewer, Kuroo was busy studying for a comprehensive exam in Biochemistry later this afternoon and Akaashi was too immersed on his laptop finishing a ten thousand-word book analysis for his major subject, Literature, that would be due tomorrow. 

Kuroo looked at his spikey-haired friend. “Hey, man. Aren’t you going to study calculus or something? You just told me yesterday you have a long quiz coming up.” Bokuto scoffed, putting both of his hands at the back of his head, whilst leaning on the chair. “Ugh. Fucking nerds. I got the lesson, I’m just too lazy to review and solve exercises. I’m saving my last three brain cells for the quiz tomorrow.” 

“Alright, Mr. Engineering. Whatever floats your boat.” The bedhead grinned, to which, Bokuto raised an eyebrow at him, seemingly annoyed. “Fuck you.” Bokuto irritatingly replied. “What? Fuck you too.” Kuroo sneered, lifting his middle finger toward the owl-looking male in front of him. 

Akaashi didn’t mind his bickering friends, his essay is still three thousand words short and his mind cannot produce any more ideas at the moment. Moreover, his prescription glasses that he misplaced a week ago is still missing and it’s been giving him numerous episodes of unforeseen headaches. 

Rubbing his eyes and massaging his temples, he closed his laptop as he decided to take a break for a while and have a quick nap when suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate through his pocket. 

**_Calling: Naito Yuuka_ **

It was Akaashi’s cousin who’s also studying in the same university as him, taking up Architecture. Akaashi wondered why she would suddenly call, knowing that they haven’t spoken to each other yet since college started. 

He quickly answered, putting his phone to his ear. 

_“Yeah?”_ He uttered.

_“Akaashi! Glad you answered, oh my gosh.”_ Yuuka said with a worried voice.

_“What’s up?”_

_“I’m so sorry to call you all of a sudden but can you do me a favor?”_

_“Depends on the favor that you’re going to ask me. What’s that?”_

_“Well, uh. Today is the auditions for Music Club and I signed up, but then my friend, who’s supposed to play the piano for me got sick and did not come to school today so…”_

_“So, you want me to be the replacement?”_

_“Is it okay? I mean, I know that as much as possible, you don’t want to let people know that you’re musically inclined but… please? I want to try in the Music Club.”_

Akaashi sighed as he was having second thoughts whether to accept his cousin’s favor, but at the same time, he’s going to feel guilty if he declines her offer. They may not talk that much anymore, but Yuuka knows how much he loves music and she was the only family member who comforted him when his passion was slowly being taken away from him. Besides, they’ve shared childhood memories together and she’s been like a sister to him already. 

_“Well, alright. It’s fine. Just this once, okay?”_

_“RIGHT!! Thank you so much, Akaashi-kun! I owe you one. By the way, the audition’s starting right now and I’m the next one in line so…”_

_“I’ll be there in a few.”_ With this, Akaashi hurriedly got his things and stood up.

“Oi, Akaashi. Where are you going? What’s with the rush?” Bokuto asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“My cousin Yuuka is auditioning for the Music Club today and her friend, who was supposed to play the piano for her, got sick so I accepted her request for me to replace her friend.” Akaashi explained as he immediately slid his laptop onto his bag, picking up his other things and walking straight out of the library, jogging his way through the Music Club’s org room.  
  


His two friends just confusedly looked at each other.

––

Running through the hallways of the school’s building, Akaashi finally reached his destination where his cousin was able to spot him immediately. 

Panting and catching his breath as he walked closer to her, he finally spoke. “So you’re next?” 

“Yeah, but the person before me is not yet done.” Yuuka replied. 

“Okay, great. I’ll just cool down for a bit.” He said while taking out a bottle of water from his bag and drinking it. 

Yuuka clicked her tongue. “Hey, do you know that girl who posts song covers on Twitter?”

Akaashi’s eyes slightly widen, almost choking himself with water. “Y-yeah, we’re classmates in Philosophy.” He replied, coughing a bit.

Of course he wouldn’t forget about your audition. He just wished that you were doing okay and he wondered where you were at this moment. Are you done auditioning or are you still on your way?

“Oh, nice! Well, she was the one before me and she’s inside right now, probably already halfway through her song. You could actually hear the person singing inside if you press your ears closer to the door like this.” Yuuka chuckled, pressing her ear at the door as she constantly peeks inside with some other auditionees doing the same. 

_So she’s already singing._

“Oi, come here! Her voice is so nice.” Yuuka signaled Akaashi to come closer to the door.

To his curiosity, he did what his cousin asked him to do. And even though he looked dumb, he was able to hear your voice. It was echoing through the four walls of the room and it was music to his ears. 

––

The judges clapped as you ended your performance while you smiled and bowed at them. “Thank you for that powerful and emotional performance, [Last name]-san.” Kimura said while writing something down on a paper that you thought might be an evaluation form. 

Wiping your tears with the back of your hand, you noticed Kimura looking at you as soon as she finished writing down, with her eyes seemingly observing your face, raising an eyebrow. “Wait. Aren’t you the famous singing girl on Twitter? I follow you!” A big smile forming on her face. “Don’t you have a Youtube channel yet?” The girl followed up. 

“Ah, yes, I post song covers on Twitter but I don’t have a Youtube channel yet, Kimura-san. I’m not yet ready for that.” You shyly replied. 

“I’m looking forward to that day. Anyway, goodluck to you.” Kimura smiled. 

“Again, thank you for auditioning, [Last name]-san. Please wait for the announcement on our page or you can drop by here next week as we will also be posting outside the list of passers.” Konoha said as he stood up from his chair to call the next person. 

Before you go, you and the officers bowed at each other for the last time as you went with Konoha to exit the org room. But as he was about to open the door, he stopped and turned to you. “Hey, [Last name]-san, if you need any help regarding the lessons, I’d be happy to assist you. As your upperclassman, I think it is my duty to be able to be of service to the lower years.” The taller blonde male advised, flashing a smile.

You nodded in excitement upon hearing that an upperclassman offered you help. “Thank you, Konoha-san! See you around.” 

As the both of you exited the room, you can’t wait to tell Yachi about your experience inside. And while Konoha was about to call the next person, the both of you noticed a pair of blue eyes directly looking at you.

“Akaashi-san?” You blurted, eyes slightly widened.

“Oi! Akaashi! You’re going to audition too?” Konoha said as he patted the other boy’s shoulders. 

“[Last name]-san, Konoha-san. I’m here with my cousin, Yuuka. And no, I won’t audition. I’ll just play the piano for her.” Akaashi stated as Yuuka smiled at you and Konoha.

“Ohh. You and Konoha-san know each other?” You asked, looking at both the taller males. “Yeah, we’re teammates back in high school. We played volleyball together.” Konoha answered. “But you know each other?” He gasped. 

_Wait. Check three, he plays the piano?_

And with that, you waved goodbye to them as they went inside the org room. 

“[Name], how was it?” Yachi asked as the both of you started walking within the massive hallways of the campus building. “I think it was okay. I was feeling confident during the middle of the song. I just hope I pass.” You said, half smiling. “So, was that your crush? The guy from earlier? The one you approached right after your audition?” Yachi teased as she nudged your side. 

“Yeah, it was him.” You chuckled as you remembered the day where you first talked to each other and then the day after that where you exchanged numbers. “We actually exchanged numbers already, I don’t know if I’ve told you that?” 

“WHAT!” Your best friend said in a shocked tone. “Well, that’s great then! You’re now one step closer to your goal.” She giggled, flicking your hair.

“Don’t be silly, Yachi. This is nothing, I have to focus on myself first. This is just a happy crush.”

But is it really, though? 

––

**11:45pm**

By this time, you were already in bed watching Assassination Classroom on your laptop when you suddenly heard a text message ding on your phone. You yawned as you paused the anime and immediately checked on your phone, wondering who would text you at this hour.

Happiness glowed inside you and a big smile forming on your lips as you saw the name of the person who texted you. 

You blushed, putting one hand over your mouth as you read the text. 

Akaashi Keiji

_Hello, [Last name]-san. Sorry for texting this late but you did great awhile ago. Please support me and the team tomorrow. Good night and sweet dreams._

Right. You remembered about their practice match that would be held tomorrow. 

_But, how did he know I did great earlier? Did he hear me? I thought the room was sound proof?_ You thought as you typed your reply, thinking of the right words to say.

You

_Thank you, Akaashi-san! Good luck on your match tomorrow. The team will surely win!_

You don’t know why your chest tightens whenever you think of him, it’s just a happy crush, right? Besides, you’re still afraid to catch feelings for someone because you wouldn’t know what to do, you’ve never experienced it yet. Aside from this, you’re still focused on trying to feel better by building yourself up and regaining the confidence that you’ve lost in the past. 

Romance? It sure isn’t your first priority, but would it be bad to try? 

* * *

Here’s a song for this chapter: **Crush by Yuna & Usher**

  
  


**_I feel a little rush_ **

**_I think I've got a little crush on you_ **

**_I hope it's not too much_ **

**_But boy when I'm with you I hear it_ **

**_My heart is singing_ **

**_La la la la la la..._ **

**_La la la la la la…_ **

Featured song: **Rise by Katy Perry**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> righttt so i changed ennoshita to semi because i realized that ennoshita is of the same age as akaashi ;(( and in this fic, all the third years will be sophomores and the second years will be freshmen (except for Yachi) sorry about that mistake!! D;


	7. why is everything so heavy?

**_April 23, 2019 (Tuesday)_ **

**_1:00pm_ **

**_University of Tokyo_ **

Today is their practice match against University of Tokyo, where Akaashi was supposed to go pursue college. But because of back-to-back family problems, he decided to study at Kyoto University to be away from his parents. As for the rest of his friends, they just really wanted to experience living on their own and be independent, that's why they decided to study in a university away from their hometown. Bokuto and Kuroo got in through sports scholarship. Meanwhile, Akaashi, Kenma, and Daichi successfully passed the entrance exam. 

The men’s volleyball tryouts were held in the first week of classes, but Kenma chose not to join the volleyball team and focus on academics instead, which led Akaashi to attend the tryouts by himself since his three other friends were already members of the team. After all, they’re one year ahead.

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi shouted, setting the ball to the team’s ace. “Alright! Show time!” Bokuto jumped as he spiked the ball, hitting a total cross-shot through the net, without anyone from the opposing team being able to save it. “Nice hit, man!” Kuroo said as he and Bokuto gave each other a high five. 

The team is now only 2 points away from winning the third and last set of the game. It was Daichi’s turn to serve. “Go, Daichi-san!” Their other teammates from the bench yelled. 

Daichi threw the ball up and leaped as he hit it, successfully executing a jump float serve but Yaku, the libero of the University of Tokyo Men’s Volleyball Team who was also Kuroo and Kenma’s former teammate from Nekoma High, was able to receive the opponent’s serve effortlessly. Their setter managed to set the ball perfectly to Daishou, the opposite hitter and former team captain of the Nohebi Academy Boys’ Volleyball Team who Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi recognized very well as they remembered flashbacks from the Spring High Preliminaries almost two years ago. They wouldn’t forget his cocky and manipulative personality in court. 

Daishou excellently transfixed the ball to the other side as it passed through the blocks of Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi.

“Eat that, suckers.” He mockingly said, giving the other team a smug close-lipped smile. 

A point goes to the Tokyo Team. 

“Tch. You shithead.” Kuroo seethed with rage, narrowing his eyes as he made eye contact with the “snake bastard”. 

The score is now at 21-23, with Kyoto University still leading. 

“Nice receive, Daichi!” Bokuto said as Daichi precisely handled the other team’s service with his amazing dig. “Akaashi, nail that set!” The former team captain of Karasuno remarked with conviction which motivated the setter even more. 

Akaashi looked at his teammates, and they looked back at him as if they already understood what to do. Aiming for a synchronized attack, they all jumped, swinging each one of their arms, waiting for Akaashi’s set as the other team stepped back and anticipated for another spike from the Kyoto Team.

But they were all left in awe as Akaashi flawlessly did a setter dump, leaving the opposing team to watch the ball as it fell on the ground. Yaku dove in an attempt to save the ball, but failed.

21-24. 

Satisfied by his performance, Akaashi looked straight into Daishou, grinning. Annoyed by the pretty setter, Daishou clenched his fists in anger.

“One more point!” Fukui Washi, a senior and the team captain of the Kyoto University Men’s Volleyball Team shouted. “Let’s go, team!” He shouted once more, raising a fist in the air to which the team shouted back, “LET’S WIN!” 

As the Kyoto University Team served, the ball was immediately received by Yaku, going to the setter, and then again to Daishou. The outside hitter is aiming for a perfect attack against the middle blocker, Kuroo. He takes three steps back, which is followed by an arm swing, and then jumping towards the ball to clear the net and finish in the opposing team’s court. 

He was sure that his attack was going to make it when it was suddenly deflected by the two tallest players, Kuroo and Bokuto, with Kuroo being the primary blocker since he was the closest to being in front of the attacker. As the two giants looked down on Daishou, his other teammates ran toward the direction of the ball, some even diving, but all of them were unsuccessful in saving it. 

21-25.

This marked University of Tokyo’s loss against Kyoto University in this practice match. To finally end the game, both teams bowed at each other.

**FINAL SCORES:**

**Set 1: 19-25**

**Set 2: 25-22**

**Set 3: 21-25**

“Oi, nice game! ‘Till the next match.” Yaku said as he approached them in the locker room. “Nice game, Yaku. You’re still that very skilled libero.” Kuroo replied, shaking hands with his former teammate. 

Right after changing clothes and freshening up, Akaashi immediately took his phone out to check any messages or notifications.

**_Dad_ **

**_15 missed calls_ **

_What the fuck does he want now?_ Akaashi wondered, lifting an eyebrow. He never had a good relationship with his father ever since he was a child up until to this day. And of course, he doesn’t plan on calling him back so he ignored his dad’s missed calls and texted you instead. 

––

**_April 23, 2019 (Tuesday)_ **

**_3:23pm_ **

**_Kyoto University Medicine Building_ **

You just finished a lab class and you are now brisk walking to your next class which will be in five minutes. Running towards the elevator as you held your lab coat on your arm, you immediately pressed the arrow button going up and impatiently waited there, tapping your foot and releasing exhausted sighs when your phone suddenly chimed. 

_Message notification_

You quickly unlocked your phone to check the message.

Akaashi Keiji

_[Last name]-san, we won. You were right. Thank you for being positive about our win._

Today was definitely a very busy and tiring day since most of your subjects were the major ones, including the lab class that you just had. 

But you caught yourself smiling. 

You

_Congratulations, Akaashi-san! See? I was right! I knew the team could win._

Akaashi Keiji

_Yeah. We’re heading home now._

You

_Oh, I see. Where was the practice match held?_

Akaashi Keiji

_Here in the University of Tokyo. Sorry, I forgot to tell you._

You

_Oh no, it’s fine! Anyway, I’ve got to go. I still have a class. Talk to you later! Have a safe trip home, Akaashi-san. :)_

Akaashi Keiji

_See you tomorrow, [Last name]-san._

After reading that last message from Akaashi, the elevator finally opened and you quickly went alone inside. You instantly press the button to the fourth floor where the room for your last class of the day is located. 

As the doors were nearly closing shut, you noticed a hand trying to open it again. “Wait!” You heard a seemingly familiar male voice. You forgot to press the "hold" button of the elevator but luckily, he successfully gaped the door. 

“Oh, Konoha-san.” You bowed. 

“[Last name]-san, it’s you! And we’re even heading to the same floor. Which room are you?” He said while placing a hand on his chest, catching his breath as he bowed back at you. 

“Room 406. How about you?” 

“Great. I’m just next to yours. Room 407.” The blonde male smiled. 

“Alright, let’s just walk together then, Konoha-san.” 

––

**5:30pm**

Akaashi was finally home after a long day. He was drained and worn-out from the practice match earlier, and he just wanted to lie down in bed. Groaning in exhaustion, the boy remembered that he left his place in a mess. 

He entered his passcode on the electronic smart lock of his apartment door, while his other hand held a small brown paper bag containing two onigiris that he bought from the convenience store just two blocks away from his apartment. 

Being the clean and organized person that he is, he decided to tidy up his place first before going to bed early. He placed the onigiris on the dining table and started fixing the things in his school bag, then going over to pick up some scattered clothes to put in his drawers, and finally, vacuuming all around. As he finished tidying up, he decided to look around and check if he missed cleaning anything. He checked his drawers again and to his surprise, he eventually found the prescription glasses that he misplaced two weeks ago. 

A sigh of relief came out of Akaashi’s mouth as he wiped its lenses. He looked at the mirror as he wore his round black-framed eyeglasses and examined his face, feeling like he was Harry Potter himself. Closing his drawer, he noticed their family picture from a year ago during his high school graduation. His dad on his left, and his mom on the right. 

They looked happy, at least. Or so people would think. 

He gazed at the photo, scrutinizing his parents’ faces. “Damn, we looked so.... happy? Huh.” He fleered, putting the photo back on the wooden drawer. 

Akaashi sat beside his bed, throwing his head back as he looked at the ceiling, holding his tears back.

“If you could’ve been just supportive to me, maybe you’d understand.” 

He was sent back to reality when he heard his phone ringing, immediately standing up to get it on his bedside table. 

His body went cold after seeing his father’s caller ID flashing on his phone screen. 

**_Calling: Dad_ **

Akaashi contemplated for a few seconds before finally answering the call. He was feeling nervousness and nausea at the same time– his heart was beating fast, it felt like jumping out of his chest. 

He held his phone up against his ear, anticipating to hear what words his dad would say this time. 

_“Keiji, why are you not answering my calls?”_ His father said in a stern voice. 

_“Yeah, sorry about that. We had a practice game earlier.”_

_“I’m going to ask you a question.”_

_“W-what?”_ Akaashi stammered a bit, but he still tried to keep his composure. 

_“I’ve heard you accompanied Yuuka in the Music Club auditions and played the piano for her, is it true?”_

_“Dad, what’s wrong with it?”_

_“You didn’t answer my question, Keiji.”_

_“It’s true. What about it? I had no choice, her friend was supposed to play the piano for her but got sick and she doesn’t know anyone who could play aside from me.”_

_“We had an agreement, Keiji. I hope you’re not forgetting.”_

Before Akaashi could say anything, his father ended the call abruptly, leaving him pissed off and on the edge. 

Although his team won earlier, he felt lost. 

He lost to his father again. 

It's funny to him how his father is still getting a full control over his life and constantly manipulates him and his decisions. Why the fuck is he still treating him like a clueless child? Akaashi clearly knows what he is doing and what’s good for him, he’s turning nineteen, for god’s sake.

This is what happens when you let greed and power completely take over you. Because greed is a black hole that drains a person in an infinite attempt to fulfill the need without ever achieving fulfillment. And power? Power makes you selfish and insensitive, shutting down your empathy system that even your loved one’s emotions wouldn’t matter at all. 

And that’s what happened to his beloved father. 

Akaashi clenched his jaw as he slammed a fist on the table, gritting his teeth and running his hands through his hair. He's upset at himself because he fell right into his father's trap, leaving him with no other option. 

Anger, frustration and distress was all he could endure right at this moment. He wanted to curse and shout so badly, but no voice was coming out of his mouth. The conversation that he had with his father awhile ago made him recall that the years of striving hard and proving himself to his parents, especially to his old man, took him a lot of work and perseverance. 

But why does he feel like nothing has ever paid off? Everything was unsatisfactory. He felt mediocre. 

He wanted to break free. He wanted to pursue his dreams and do whatever he wanted to do which were volleyball, music, and writing. 

Sometimes, the very people whom we think would be there to support us wouldn’t. Akaashi expected more from his parents, he did everything that he could to impress them and to make them appreciate his talent and passion. He wanted to make them proud, just like any other son or daughter to their parents. 

But they wanted something else. Something way out of his league. Something that he never took interest in doing.

Akaashi plopped himself on the couch, rubbing the nape of his neck. The words of his father from earlier still kept ringing on his mind over and over again. 

_“We had an agreement, Keiji. I hope you’re not forgetting.”_

Placing his arms above his lap as he intertwined both of his hands together, he lets out shallow rapid breaths to try and calm himself. 

He glanced over the dining table and noticed the small brown paper bag resting on top of it. 

“Shit. I forgot to eat my onigiris. Screw this life.” Akaashi grunted, making his way to the table as he grabbed on one of the onigiris, eating it out of hunger and vexation. 

To ease his mood, he puts on his airpods as he scrolled through his playlist, choosing a song to listen to. 

_Now playing: Cold Fire by PREP, Dean_

* * *

Here’s a song for this chapter: **Heavy by Linkin Park (feat. Kiiara)**

**_I'm holding on_ **

**_Why is everything so heavy?_ **

**_Holding on_ **

**_So much more than I can carry_ **

**_I keep dragging around what's bringing me down_ **

**_If I just let go, I'd be set free_ **

**_Holding on_ **

**_Why is everything so heavy?_ **


	8. no commitment

**_8:15am_ **

**_April 24, 2019 (Wednesday)_ **

**_Kyoto University_ **

It was a cold morning and the sun softly shone around the campus, bringing a whirlwind of early morning movement with it. The first half of the spring season has already ended and you wonder what’s with the cold weather today. You take your time walking slowly to your class since you were once again early, scrolling through your phone with a cup of iced coffee on one hand. You were busy making a poll on Twitter for your next song cover. You’ve been struggling to choose between two songs for almost three days that is why you thought about asking your followers to decide for you. 

**Which Taylor Swift song should I cover?**

**Speak Now 0%**

**Back to December 0%**

**0 votes • 23 hours 59 minutes left**

After pressing the “Tweet” button, you pulled your jacket closer as the cool morning breeze gently touched your skin, sending shivers around your body as you switched to your Instagram, actively viewing IG stories from the people you follow. You were about to take a quick video of you going to class to post on your IG story when you suddenly felt someone bumped you from behind, your coffee spilling a bit down your hand, causing you to turn around with a furious look on your face. 

“Hey! Next time wa–” Your eyes widen, instantly recognizing the person who bumped into you. Your expression quickly changes from furious to widely smiling. “Ah, Akaashi-san. Hello!” 

“Oh no, [Last name]-san. I’m sorry. You spilled your coffee a bit because of my clumsiness. I’m so sorry.” Akaashi said with a concerned look painted all over his face as he tried to wipe the spilled coffee with his handkerchief.

You chuckled upon seeing his worried but adorable reaction. “No, no. It’s fine! I promise. Please, you don’t have to.” He nodded, walking next to you. You felt something different in him. It’s as if he’s not in the right mood. 

“Akaashi-san, are you okay? You seem down.” You asked. 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine.” He replied, pushing his glasses up. 

“I like your glasses. Noice.” You complimented, hoping to make him feel better. 

He smiled, raising an eyebrow. “Noice?” 

“O-oh! I’m sorry. I got it from my favorite show. The main character usually says that. Things like “noice” for nice or “toit” for tight.” 

“Oh you mean Jake Peralta?”

Quite shocked, you took a step back as you pointed a finger on him. “WAIT. You watch Brooklyn 99?” 

“Yes, [Last name]-san. It’s also my favorite show.” You’ve never met anyone who watches this favorite show of yours. You’ve already pleaded with Yachi to watch it as well, but she’s too immersed in anime and doesn’t like watching any international tv shows. That's why you were in disbelief when you found out that Akaashi watches the same thing as you.

You could hardly contain happiness and excitement at this moment upon thinking that you could finally share your thoughts to someone about Brooklyn 99. “Okay. Cool! Who’s your favorite character then?” You babbled, bursting with joy. 

“Well, it’s Rosa Diaz.” 

“Rosa? But you’re more of a Captain Holt.”

“But, [Last name]-san, we’re talking about our favorite characters. Not who resembles us the most in terms of personality.”

“Oh, right. Point taken.” You affirmed, brushing off several strands of your hair away from your face.

“So, how about you?” 

“Well, my favorite is Amy Santiago.”

“Why? Because you’re both nerds?” He lets out a soft chuckle. 

You frowned, folding your arms together. “No! I’m not a nerd, Akaashi-san.” Nope, you’re definitely not a nerd. Although you were a top student ever since, and you still remember the Krebs Cycle very well, and that you’re also quite good in Math. Not to mention that you read about Feminism and watch documentaries about it. Oh, and you can also differentiate the difference between Socialism, Communism, Imperialism, and Capitalism. You can even give examples if somebody asked you to. 

_Damn, am I a nerd? But like, a normal person could also know about all these?_ You thought. Akaashi got you thinking about it for a second. 

“That’s totally what a nerd would say, [Last name]-san.” He jokingly replied, making you scowl a bit. “I’m just kidding. What’s your favorite episode then?” He followed up. 

“Season 5, Episode 22: Jake and Amy. You?”

“What? That’s my favorite one too!”

“Hey, are you sure that you’re not copying me?” You bantered. The dark-haired boy just laughed. You were glad that he finally loosened up a bit and his mood was lighting up.

You don’t want an awkward silence, so you thought of another topic. “I heard that we’re going to have a quiz next week for this class.” 

“Yeah, I guess it’s going to be hard.” Akaashi sighed, 

“Oops! Title of your sex tape! It’s going to be hard.” You bursted laughing.

“[Last name]-san, that’s alright. I laughed a bit just to make sure you don’t get hurt from your lame joke. I love that you still attempted, though.” Akaashi said as he patted your shoulder. 

You flinched at the sensation of his hand on your shoulder. His touch was… gentle. The one that could easily send chills down your spine which made you recall that moment when you reached for the pen that you borrowed from him a week ago, your hands stroking against each other. And the other one was your handshake the first time you introduced yourself to him. “What? It’s not lame!” You rolled your eyes as the both of you continued walking, nearing the lecture hall. 

Akaashi giggled at your expression, which he found cute as he opened the door to the lecture hall, letting you inside first and you nodded to thank him. The two of you then proceeded to your respective seats, finally settling down after a long but fun walk geeking about your favorite show. You were happy that he smiled and laughed with you given his gloomy mood earlier before bumping into each other. 

“Alright, good morning to everyone.” The professor greeted, looking around the room while carefully putting his things down on the table. “Before we start, I want to announce that most of your activities from now on up until your finals period will be done in pairs. I will be sending an email to everyone later regarding the further details as well as your partners which will be assigned by me randomly. Once you find out who your partner is, you can already talk and plan with each other.” He explained as he opened his laptop to prepare for his lecture. 

“Ugh. I hope to be paired up with you, [Last name]-chan. I don’t know anyone else in this class aside from you. I don’t want some random stranger.” Ichika huffed, averting her gaze onto you as she rested her elbow on your armchair. “Y-yeah. Me too.” You lightly smiled as you felt some discomfort on how close she was to you. 

“[Last name]-chan, do you know that guy behind you?” Ichika asked, tilting her head. 

“Who?” You felt like you knew who she was talking about.

“That guy with the glasses. I saw you both came here together.” Ichika said as she turned for a few seconds to look at the handsome boy that was seated at your back. 

“Uh, well, yes? W-we’re friends.” You replied, still feeling a bit tense. 

Ichika giggled softly, tapping her fingers on your armchair. “Oh, I see. He’s cute, huh. I haven’t really noticed him that much. He’s probably the most good looking guy among everyone here. I could also be happy to have him as my partner all throughout the semester.” She winked.

“So, you’re not crushing on him then? Just friends?” She added, maintaining eye contact with you. 

“W-what? Why are you asking me this?” You dryly questioned, shaking your head in disapproval. You waited for her response, but she just gave you a playful smile. 

_What was that for?_

You don’t know why, but you were annoyed all of a sudden. Something messed up your mood. 

_Fucking hell, [Name]. Focus on yourself. This is only a dumb “happy” crush to motivate you._

_No commitment._

_Scared of commitment._

You brushed off your thoughts as you took a quick glance at the back only to be met with a pair of steel-blue eyes looking at you. 

Startled that you caught him staring, Akaashi responded with a shy half-smile and a nod.

_Shit. That’s embarrassing._ Akaashi thought to himself as he continued taking down notes, pushing up his glasses. 

––

_“Here’s a new cover. I made this one since I’ve still got quite a lot of free time. Speak Now won the poll! I hope everyone’s having a good day. :)”_

Earlier, you were seemingly irritated. But singing made you feel better– it always has. 

And someday you might just be able to write a song again. 

**_Speak Now_ **

**_By Taylor Swift_ **

~~(this is actually how im imagining this[www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1C6S4HwRT4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1C6S4HwRT4) it’s wendy from red velvet’s pre-debut, you can watch/listen to this version or taylor’s version while reading)~~

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

You knocked on your guitar's body twice to signal the transition to the next verse; you’re all smiles to the camera, savoring every line of the song.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at the bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

You sang with cheerfulness and excitement, a wide smile plastered on your face; your eyes twinkling. 

_This is surely not_

_What you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

You swayed a bit as you sang and played with your guitar, joy bloomed inside you as you continued singing for the chorus. 

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "speak now"_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "speak now"_

You giggled as you ended the song, strumming all the strings at once as you smiled for the last time and bowed your head before turning off the camera. 

You felt good.

Hours after your new song cover was posted, you were already bombarded with notifications. There were hundreds of people who quoted and retweeted your post but one got your attention so well with users even mentioning you under that specific tweet. 

**_@/bluesong:_ **

_“This was a cute cover. More power to you, [Name]-san. :)”_

You froze, hands over your mouth as you try to process what you have just read. “WAIT. No. WAIT. WAIT. NO? WAIT.” You repeatedly say while blinking a couple of times as you stare on your phone.

**Replies to this tweet:**

_“OMG COLLAB WHEN”_

_“sing a duet pls”_

_“ship!!!!!”_

_“Welcome aboard to the ship, everyone please join in”_

_“wtf he just admired her?? what’s with the shipping lmao yall weird asf”_

_“If they both sing a duet then what !!!!”_

_“UMMMMMM FACE REVEAL SIRRRR?”_

After a few minutes of thinking what to reply, you were finally able to come up with something.

_“Thank you! I just want to say that I love your singing and I also listen to your covers. Keep up the good work!”_

_––_

**_April 25, 2019 (Thursday)_ **

**_Cafe Amor_ **

**_6:30pm_ **

“And then, we interacted on Twitter last night! I was so surprised at the comments. Some were even starting to ship us. It’s crazy.” You exclaimed, lightly slamming the table with your palm. As you and your best friend enjoyed your coffee together, you filled her in with everything that had happened the past few days. You weren’t able to see Yachi for days because she was too busy with school work, of course. But aside from that, being a part of the planning and design team in the student council was a big responsibility as well.

First, you told her about Akaashi’s team winning the practice match. Then you also told her about your Philosophy class in which you will be paired up with someone and you both have to work with each other until the end of the semester. You even mentioned how Ichika acted awhile ago and the things that she said. 

“You jealous, [Name]?” Yachi smirked. 

Your mind fondly recalled about what happened earlier. Jealous? You promised that you’re going to focus on yourself first to get better. You’re not going to let some dumb feelings get in the way. Besides, it’s too early to catch feelings. 

_What? Suddenly trying to get close to me to be able to get to him? Not gonna happen._

“That’s nonsense, Yachi. I already told you before, it’s just some happy crush. If she likes him, then I have nothing to do about it. We’re just friends. Plus, I’m afraid to commit yet, alright?”

“Alright, if you say so. I’m not going to comment any more.” Yachi teased softly. “Anyway, I’m sorry for not being able to meet up or talk to you for a couple of days! Gosh, we were so busy. The student council has been planning big projects in the coming months so we have to prepare a lot for that. Me and the design team have been doing plenty of revising for posters and brochures here and there.” She disclosed, scratching her head. 

You chuckled, “It’s fine. I was also too occupied with my major subjects.” 

You both just spent the next two hours, not minding the time, exchanging stories about your current situation in your classes and how you were nervous about the results of the Music Club auditions which will be posted next week. Yachi have also been stressing out about her never-ending plates while you rant about your back-to-back lab reports and group projects. Even Matsui, the cafe owner, joined in on your discussion as the customers came by slower, leaving her with nothing much to do. The older woman just shared about how she was also worried about running the cafe all by herself since two of her staff already resigned but good thing she was able to hire right away. 

––

It was almost 11pm and Akaashi was ready to go to bed when he suddenly received a notification. Unlocking his phone, he saw an email from his Philosophy professor. 

_This must be about the activities that he was explaining earlier._ He thought. Although there was a slight hope in him to be paired with you, he doesn’t expect that much either. There were almost fifty students in class, and the partners were randomized so he just wished that he and whoever his pair may be could get along well.

**_RE: Upcoming Activities & Assigned Pairs_ **

_Attached herewith are the pdf files for the detailed instructions and information about the tasks that you need to accomplish until the end of the semester and the list containing your assigned partner. Work with each other. If you have any questions, feel free to email or approach me after class. I am also available from Wednesday to Saturday at the faculty room from 8am to 5pm. Thank you very much and good luck to all of you._

_[Philo_Activities.pdf]_

_[Class list.pdf]_

As Akaashi finished reading the first pdf file containing the detailed instructions and information about the activities that needed to be accomplished in the subject, he then moved on to the other file to find out who his partner will be. 

Casually scrolling down through the list, he finally found his name and next to it was his partner’s name. 

**_Akaashi Keiji and [Last name] [First name]_ **

* * *

Here’s a song for this chapter: **No Vacancy by Nightly**

**_Nothing is easy, baby_ **

**_I wish I could let you in_ **

**_But inside of me_ **

**_There's a sign that reads, 'no vacancy'_ **

  
  


Featured song: **Speak Now by Taylor Swift**

**[Speak Now (Wendy from Red Velvet's version)](https://youtu.be/H1C6S4HwRT4) **

Other reference: [Brooklyn 99: Title of Your Sex Tape](https://youtu.be/idQR0oARcIY)


	9. you made my day

**_2:00pm_ **

**_April 29, 2019 (Monday)_ **

**_Campus Library_ **

  
  


After finding out that you and Akaashi were paired up, both of you immediately planned on doing the first task which will be due this week. You don't know but you suddenly got excited the moment you saw his name right next to yours on the list that your professor e-mailed last night.

While Akaashi was busy working on his laptop, you decided to take a break for a while and browse through your social media accounts and check the news online. 

**_MedTrec remains the top pharmaceutical company in Japan for the fifth straight year_ **

You smiled at the headline. “Wooow, MedTrec’s crazy. I hope they will accept me for my on-the-job training in the future.” You said, still focused on reading the news on your phone.

Akaashi stared at you with half-lidded eyes. “Really? Well, I think it’s a good company. Considering they’ve been on the top for the past years. That would be good for your resume.” He said, folding his arms as he leaned backwards on the chair, checking the time on his watch. “Oh, I’ve got to go now. I still have a class at 2:15. See you later, [Last name]-san. Give me a call or message if you need anything.” He said while fixing his things and putting them inside his bag as he shouldered his backpack, making his way outside the library. 

“Alright. Take care!” You said as you waved at him. 

Your next class for the day doesn’t start until 4:30pm, so you spent the remaining two hours in the library working with the by-pair activity, lab reports, and studying for your upcoming quizzes this week. 

You sighed in exhaustion as you put your arm on the table, resting your head on it. You unlocked your phone and once again scrolled through social media when you suddenly stumbled upon a post. 

**_“MUSIC CLUB AUDITION RESULTS”_ **

“SHOOT!” You blurted out loud. 

“SHHH!” The librarian called out your attention, while the other students glared at you. 

You mouthed sorry to them, biting your lower lip and shyly bowing your head in embarrassment as you went back to your phone. “Holy shit. I almost forgot. Oh god, please.” You whispered to yourself, releasing deep sighs as you hoped for a good outcome. 

_Here we go._

You held a hand on your chest– heart won’t stop beating fast. You finally clicked on the post, nervousness washing over you as you scroll down the list of names.

You crossed your fingers.

_Scroll._

_Scroll._

_Scroll._

_Still nothing._

_Still nothing._

_Scroll._

**_[Last Name] [First Name]_ **

“YEAH!!!!” You squealed in merriment, you felt your heart leaping up for joy. 

The librarian once again turned her attention to you with irritation seemingly washing over her face as she glowered at you intently.

And that’s the moment you knew that you should head your ass out of there.

Making your way out of the library, you texted Yachi to finally tell her the good news. 

You

_HEY, I GOT IN!!!!!!_

yachi <3

_WOAH really??? Okay, let’s celebrate tomorrow. My treat! I can’t meet you today since I still have tons of work to do. Ya know, student council stuff ;((( but tomorrow i promise!_

You

_oh no it’s alright!! take care mwa ily <33 _

Of course, you wouldn’t forget to update Akaashi. You’ve already told him before that you are going to inform him about the result of the auditions once it’s out. 

You

_akaashi-san, i passed the auditions! yay!_

Akaashi Keiji

_Congratulations, [Last name]-san. Are you free later?_

_Holy fucking shit. Is he asking me out?_ All you could ever think was that one meme from The Office.

~~[see attachment]!!~~

[eaf](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/489/680/eaf.gif)

_No. It's not yet happening. It's too early. For god's sake, [Name], stop thinking about it!_

You

_uh, i think so? why?_

Akaashi Keiji

_I’m going to treat you since you passed the auditions. :)_

_Wait. A smiley? What does it mean? He doesn’t use emojis._

You

_oh no! it’s fine!!! you don’t have to do this._

Akaashi Keiji

_Hey, it’s okay. I want to do this, so let me. Meet me in front of your building._

––

**_4:00pm_ **

**_April 29, 2019 (Monday)_ **

**_Kyoto University_ **

Akaashi’s last class for the day just finished. He and his friends are just passing time by strolling around the campus, breathing the fresh air around as they notice several students eyeing them from head-to-toe.

This isn’t new to them. Akaashi’s circle of friends, which consists of Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma and Daichi, are a feast for the eyes. Ever since college started, they have been getting numerous friend requests on Facebook and have been gaining a lot of followers on Twitter and Instagram; they’ve been also invited to parties as well. But most of the time, people just casually ask for their number in and out of the university. 

Every week since college began, Akaashi was often asked by some girls (and guys as well) for his number but he simply declines them politely. Today, two girls were hitting on him during one class but they were just left in disappointment. 

“Someone’s smiling from ear to ear. Who you texting, huh?” Kuroo mockingly said, leaning toward his friend as he carefully takes a peak on Akaashi’s phone. The raven-haired boy quickly covered his phone as Bokuto’s head peaked on his other side. “Aw, man. You don’t smile like that to us.” His best friend cried. 

“So, who’s this lucky person?” Daichi nudged.

“Is it [Last name]-san?” Kenma said as he joined in the teasing. 

“It’s nothing.” Akaashi softly groaned. 

“Wait, where are we going to eat later? I was thinking of barbeque!” Bokuto excitedly asked. 

Akaashi glanced at his phone as he received another text message from you, confirming your meetup ~~(date)~~ later. 

[Last Name] [First Name]

_Okay. See you. My class ends at 6:30pm._

“I won’t be able to come with you for dinner. I have plans.” He said, shoving his phone back to his pocket. 

“Oooh, someone’s got a date.” Kuroo chuckled as he messed Akaashi’s hair to which the ever composed volleyball setter just rolled his eyes. “It’s not a date, man. And don’t mess my hair too much, I don’t want to look like you.” He stated, brushing away the rooster head’s hand. 

“So, is it with [Last name]-san?” Kenma grinned. 

“Come on, Akaashi. Tell us.” Daichi playfully said, placing a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder.

“Alright, yes, I’ll be with her later.” Akaashi sighed.

“Oooh, is it her birthday? Are you finally going to confess?” Bokuto enthusiastically guessed.

The blue-eyed boy sighed. “Bokuto-san, it’s not her birthday and I have nothing to confess. I just felt like… treating her since she qualified as a member of the Music Club.” His four friends looked at each other suspiciously as if doubting what he’s saying. “Geez, trust me. I don’t even know why I’m doing this. I mean, isn’t that what friends do?” He shrugged. 

“But aren’t we your friends too? So can we tag along?” Daichi whined.

“Yeah, as if I have a choice.” Akaashi replied, nodding his head in defeat. 

He saw this coming. He actually predicted that if his friends catch him texting you, they would surely tease and mock him. And look where it led him right now. 

“Damn, Akaashi. I’m kinda hurt, you know. You don’t reply much to our group chat and you don’t treat us as well. But with [Last name]-chan… you’re a changed man, Akaashi.” Bokuto whimpered. The sudden change of mood from him caused a slight panic from his friends as they know how he could be too volatile.

“What the hell, dude. Don’t be so emotional.” Kenma said. “As if spending almost all of your high school years with Akaashi isn’t enough. Pack it up, drama queen.” Kuroo added. 

“DUDE! I was just kidding. Don’t worry, Akaashi. I fully support you! That’s why you have to treat us later as well!” The energetic ace said, with his mood quickly shifting back to its normal state. 

––

Time passed by quickly as Akaashi found himself waiting outside of your building. You were shocked the moment you saw him with his friends because you thought that it was just going to be the two of you. He apologized for not being able to inform you right away, but you told him that it was alright since they seem fun to be with. 

You were introduced to all of them and instantly got along with each other. You never felt out of place as Bokuto’s energy and cheerfulness gave you life. He was the most talkative out of them all, asking you questions about your program, or what made you study in this university; he even told you that he was a fan of your singing and that he constantly keeps himself updated every time you post. And, you also learned that his major was Mechanical Engineering.

Meanwhile, you were also able to talk to Daichi and Kenma. You learned that Daichi majors in Civil Engineering and Kenma majors in Computer Science. Daichi seemed to be so comfortable to talk to as well and although Kenma is very introverted, you were happy that he was able to keep up with the rest. 

And then, there’s Kuroo, the Biochemistry major. The conversation started with just the two of you talking about your college programs and then he found out that you’re also taking up a chemistry course which led him asking other questions about Science. “The Krebs cycle involves converting this acetyl CoA into carbon dioxide. During the steps of the cycle, two molecules of CO2 are released, in addition to this, there are three more molecules of NADH, one of FADH2, and one of GTP.” Kuroo proudly stated with hands on his hips, and a grin forming on his lips. 

“Yeah, I remember! And for every 1 pyruvate molecule added, the cycle will produce two molecules of CO2, three molecules of NADH, one molecule of FADH2, and one molecule of GTP!” You enthusiastically said. “Ah, [Last name]-chan, I can’t believe you’re also a nerd like this guy.” Bokuto scoffed while you giggled in response. 

Your conversation was interrupted when Akaashi finally spoke. “Alright, we’re here.” He said as he opened the glass door of the restaurant and was greeted by the employees. You were quite surprised as to why they knew him.

_He must be a regular here._

You were worried because this restaurant is just too expensive and the fact that he’s going to treat all five of you might be a burden to his budget. “Hey, Akaashi-san, isn’t this the expensive fast-food restaurant that’s been popular online? You don’t have to treat us here. Or, you know, I can just pay for my own.” You uttered, a hint of concern could be noticed at the tone of your voice. 

“No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He lightly smiled. 

As you all made your way at the counter to order, a good-looking and polished man, seemingly in his mid to late forties approached your group.

“Keiji! My handsome nephew.” He exclaimed, hugging the younger boy. “Oh, look what we have here. Are they your friends?” He joyfully asked as he looked at you and the others.

_Damn. This is his uncle? It runs in the genes, I guess._

Akaashi then formally introduced you all one by one to the older man and you bowed to each other. You found out that he was the owner of the restaurant. He started a small talk by asking everyone about college and all that stuff. 

“By the way, how’s my daughter doing?” He asked his nephew. “Yuuka’s doing great, uncle.” Akaashi replied. “All right, that’s good to hear. And kids, I got you all covered, alright? No need to pay. This one’s on me.” He said, flashing a wide smile on his face. 

The food was good. For its price, it was truly worth it, just like the reviews that you saw online about this restaurant. You now get why everybody’s been talking about this place. The restaurant got a cheery and exuberant vibe; a brightly lit space filled with four to six-seater tables, a small bar, and an entire wall that was a fish tank, with an Angelfish and a Goldfish curiously swimming back and forth.

Everyone enjoyed the food as you happily exchanged stories with the guys about college and their high school life as volleyball players especially their experience during the nationals; and how Bokuto bragged about him being the top five ace in Japan during his prime as a high school student. Sometimes the topic would shift to you and Kuroo explaining Chemistry terms and how the Krebs Cycle works as you both leave the other four boys dumbfounded and confused; sometimes it would switch to the bickering of Kuroo and Bokuto. You were almost collapsing with helpless giggles as you watch them annoy the hell out of each other while Daichi glares at them and asks them to be quiet since there are also other people dining in. Meanwhile, Kenma and Akaashi would just casually trade disappointing glances to each other as they watch how their friends behave. 

You are all now outside the restaurant, bidding goodbyes and bowing to each other as you say your “thank yous”. You unexpectedly enjoyed your time with Akaashi and his friends. Aside from all of them being good looking, these guys were respectful and fun to talk to as well. You felt safe and comfortable around them and you wish to hang out with them again soon. 

“So, it was nice to meet you, [Last name]-san. We’re actually headed the same way as you but then we still have to go somewhere first.” Daichi smiled, scratching his head. 

“HAAAH? Where are we going? I’m tired, man!” Bokuto whined, tugging Daichi’s shirt.

“Shut up, I’ll buy you ice cream.” Kuroo said, smacking his spiky-haired friend’s head. 

“Thank you, Akaashi, [Last name]-san. Take care.” Kenma said as they slowly walked away, leaving you and Akaashi alone. 

“Akaashi-san, aren’t you going with them?” You asked.

“No, it’s fine. They’re all roommates anyway. I live separately.” He said. “Let’s go, [Last name]-san, I’ll walk you home.” He added. 

“N-no, I’m f-fine! My apartment’s only a five-minute walk from here, and it’s not that late in the evening yet.” You stammered. 

But the pretty boy would take no for an answer. “It’s still dangerous out here so I insist.”

You just nodded in reply. The first few minutes of the walk was silent, but the silence was not awkward. It was rather comforting and calm. 

To break the quiet atmosphere around, you softly sang a few lines from one of your favorite songs, La La by The Cab.

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_

_Do if I said it tonight?_

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_

_Cause you know I la, la, la, lie_

“You listen to The Cab?” Akaashi asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I do. Why?” You replied. 

“Nothing. I just thought that you’re the type of person who wouldn’t listen to these kinds of songs.” He softly chuckled.

“Psh, you’re so judgmental. What about you? What songs or which artists do you listen to?”

“Here, look.” He took out his phone in his pocket, unlocked it, and showed you his playlist. 

You were happy and surprised at the same time because you couldn’t believe that you both had a similar taste in music. You scrolled through his playlist, recognizing most of the artists, and pointing out your favorites. “Oh my god. Rex Orange County, One Republic, The Cab, boy pablo, Phum Viphurit, keshi... RED VELVET? You listen to Red Velvet?!” You looked at him with wide eyes, your mouth agape. 

“Yeah, I do. Why?” 

“But… I thought you’re not the type of person who would listen to K-pop?”

“Psh. Don’t be so judgmental.” He laughed. “Do you want me to share my playlist?” He asked, a flush crept up his face. 

“Sure, I’d love that!” You avidly answered as you raised a thumb up.

You didn’t discern that the short walk with Akaashi has ended when you noticed that you’re now outside your apartment building. “Thank you for today, Akaashi-san. Your friends are cool too! And your uncle as well.”

“Y-yeah. Y-you’re welcome, and congratulations again.” The boy stuttered and it was followed with an awkward silence from each of your sides as you both struggled to keep eye contact with one another. 

But then Akaashi was suddenly taken aback when you started moving closer towards him.

He was panicking inside as he takes a step back from your moving figure. His stomach felt like it was turning upside down at this moment. “H-hey wh–” 

You tiptoed, your fingers brushed against his cheek as he felt your hot breath. 

You leaned in closer, and Akaashi's heart was going crazy. He wondered if you could hear his heartbeat. “I got it! Th-there was a small p-piece of dirt on your face. See?” You sheepishly smiled, showing the dirt that you got rid off of his face. 

Fidgeting with his sweaty palms, Akaashi nervously muttered, “Oh, th-thanks. Ah, well, I’ve got to go now, [Last name]-san. Take care and see you around.” 

“Take care and see you around as well, Akaashi-san! Text me when you get home.” You said, waving at him as you watched him walk away. 

––

The walk wasn’t that long from your place to Akaashi’s apartment, and he got home faster than expected. As he plopped himself on the couch, he received a text from his cousin. 

Naito Yuuka

_Pst. Have you seen the news just now?_

You

_What?_

Naito Yuuka

_Dude, just look it up._

Akaashi pronounced a deep sigh before checking the news online, anticipating what he would find out in the headlines. 

**_BREAKING: Zai Group of Companies donates 100 million yen to seven charities nationwide. Story to follow._ **

You

_What the fuck was that? What’s he trying to prove now?_

Naito Yuuka

_I don’t know! Maybe for publicity? Anyway, tell auntie I said congratulations. I saw the other news earlier and I've read the article as well. What a powerful woman, right?_

You

_Yeah, right. Sure, I’ll tell her._

“Dad, you never fail to amaze and annoy me at the same fucking time. Unbelievable.” Akaashi gruffly said, shaking his head in disapproval. 

* * *

Here’s a song for this chapter: **Feel the Same by fcj, Chevy**

  
  


**_So when the stars align_ **

**_I'm gonna make you mine_ **

**_Because you and me, we're like milk and tea_ **

**_We'll stir it up together and still make something sweet_ **

**_So don't be afraid and just make my day_ **

**_Just tell me that your heart can feel the same way_ **


	10. friends

**_April 30, 2019 (Tuesday)_ **

**_5:00pm_ **

**_Music Club Org Room_ **

**_Kyoto University_ **

After classes, you went straight to the music club org room for the orientation of the new members. As you arrived, there were already a number of people inside. You assumed that they were mostly the new members since you saw the officers were busy chatting on the side. You instantly scanned around to look for a seat and finally found one at the back. The org room looked more like a mini lecture hall, with a seemingly large space to freely walk around while performing in front. As for today, the seats were arranged in a U-shape form with a long table in front, and the piano on its side. You could see more musical instruments resting on the other part of the room– even a drum set was there.

You did not bother to look at the faces of the other people inside since you were too preoccupied thinking about your major subjects’ activities and quizzes; some formulas and calculations have been messing with your head for days now. 

It seemed that there were still other new members that have yet to arrive because the meeting is taking too long to start. To pass the time, you decided to open some of your notes on Pharmaceutical Inorganic Chemistry to study for a long quiz that will be tomorrow. As you were too focused on studying, you felt someone lightly poke your arm. You instantly looked at the person seated next to you and to your surprise, it was Akaashi’s cousin, Yuuka. 

Her face was warm and bright, giving off a radiant smile. “Hey, [Last name]-chan! I was right, I knew you’d get in. Congrats!” She said, instantly engulfing you into a hug. A little surprised, you did not know how to respond so you just lightly patted her back. “Oh, y-yep. Congratulations too.” You timidly replied. 

Realizing that you kinda felt uneasy with the hug, she pulled away. “Sorry, [Last name]-san! I just like giving people hugs especially if I feel like we would be friends. And you give this friendly and affectionate vibe, you know?” She chuckled a bit. “And besides, you’re friends with Akaashi, so I think we would get along.” She added, smiling sheepishly. 

“Thank you for that, Naito-san. I didn’t expect that I’d give off such vibes.” You joked. You stopped reviewing for your quiz and caught yourself listening to Yuuka’s stories about being an Architecture student and how hard it is to make and draw most of their plates. She even went as far as mentioning her childhood with Akaashi and how their family would sometimes bring them to business trips in different countries. 

_Business trips? In different countries all around the world? I haven’t even been to any other country in my eighteen years of existence._

You did not find this boastful, it was rather interesting to find out that your newly-found friend in Philosophy class might actually be… crazy rich? Although you kind of suspected this from the start. 

_Wait. Holy shit._

And then you were kind of getting the clear picture in here. 

You would often see Akaashi with his airpods, or he would sometimes take notes on his iPad while in class, his laptop is the latest Macbook Pro and even his watches don't look cheap. Yesterday at the library while doing an activity for Philo class, you even noticed him wearing a _Cartier_ watch. All of this sunk into you just now because Yuuka mentioned about their parents taking them from country-to-country for business trips. You usually did not pay much attention to the things that Akaashi’s been using but now, you thought, everything that he uses and wears is just all screaming boujee. 

You haven’t realized this because you thought that he was just like any other college student who can afford these things and is pretty stable in life. You did not think that he actually came from a well-off family and was born with a silver spoon. 

_Akaashi, how rich could you be?_

Your conversation with Yuuka was suddenly cut off when an officer finally spoke. “Congratulations to these people who successfully passed the auditions last week. Be proud of yourselves. You were the lucky ones who were chosen to be a part of this club. We have the singers, and the musicians. Come on, a round of applause for all of you.” Sugawara Koushi, the vice president of the Music Club said, genuinely smiling as he stood in front of the new members. 

“Before we formally begin with the orientation, let us introduce ourselves to each other first. As officers, we will start. Just say your full name, your year, and college program.” Kaori Suzumeda, the secretary stated.

You annoyingly sighed at Kaori’s announcement. You always hated these “introduce yourself” things. It makes you nervous and shy especially in times like these where people have to pay attention to you. 

The officers started the introduction beginning with Kimura Haruka, the treasurer. “Hello, I am Kimura Haruka, the treasurer of this club and a senior taking up Behavioral Studies. Nice to meet you all.” 

“I am Suzumeda Kaori, the secretary of this club and I am a second year taking up Economics and Management. I hope that we’ll have a good time for the rest of the year!” 

“Good day, I am Semi Eita, the vice president. I am a second year student taking up Bachelor of Arts in History. Nice to meet you all and congratulations!”

“And lastly, I am Konoha Akinori, a second year student taking up Bachelor of Science in Pharmacy. Nice to meet you all as well. Let us now proceed with the orientation, shall we?” Konoha said as he bowed. “First of all, we usually just try to play and sing different songs every meeting. We get invited to perform in the events here at our school and we assign the performers as well. We mostly collaborate with the student council regarding these events since they are the ones who propose these student-related activities.” He began. 

“And then for our upcoming projects, we might have a fundraising concert and open mic which will be discussed further by the officers. There will also be a performance for the foundation day which will be in partnership with the student council. Although these things have not been settled yet.” Semi added. 

You remembered Yachi at the mention of the student council. It must be really hard for her right now. You wondered how she is doing with most of her subjects. You’ve been hardly texting or talking in the past few days since both of you are too busy dealing with your own college lives. 

“Oh, and you might all wonder why I wasn’t the president even though I am a fourth year. Well, you know, I was supposed to be the president this year, but I had to step down because of personal issues. Thank the heavens I have these people right here.” Kimura clarified, as she looked at her second year officers, flashing a smile. 

The introduction continued and you were able to successfully go through it. It wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be. It was just a short introduction though you still felt nervous when it was your turn to speak. The meeting went on as the officers explained that every time you’d be invited to perform in any event at school, there will be assigned performers each time. And of course, a practice will be scheduled as well. You and Yuuka carefully took note of everything that the officers mentioned, with a little chit chat on the side to prevent you from feeling bored. With this small bond that you shared with her, you finally exchanged numbers and followed her back on Twitter. 

As the meeting ended, the officers bid their farewells to all of you. You and Yuuka immediately went out of the room, walking side by side to the hallways of the building. “[Last name]-san, I would really look forward to your future performances in this club! We could even sing a duet together. And also, I hope you will be able to create your Youtube channel too! That would be fun.” Yuuka lively stated in excitement. 

“Thank you, Naito-san! I will definitely look forward to our duet as well. Well, as for the Youtube channel, I’m still thinking about that. I still feel scared, but we’ll see.” You mused, nodding your head. 

“Anyway, do you have any plans tonight? We could eat dinner! I can invite Akaashi as well.” Yuuka suggested, clasping her hands.

You hated to decline the other girl’s offer, but your best friend comes first. And besides, this was planned ahead. “Oh, I’m sorry, Naito-san. But I’m about to meet my best friend in a few. Maybe next time though! I owe you one dinner.” You apologetically said as you bowed. 

“Alright! So, we shall part ways here then. I’d be off now. Take care, [Last name]-san. Tell Akaashi I said hi.” Yuuka said, waving her hand before walking away. 

––

Yachi was not able to treat you to lunch today since she was still busy with student council-related work so she texted you saying that she will make up by buying you coffee instead, that is why you are now on your way to the cafe even though you almost forgot about her promise as well. 

The dusk came earlier than expected, with the last of the sun's rays settling behind such a soft grey cloud. The campus ostensibly takes on the look of an old photograph, a hue of grey for every recognizable feature. You were walking slowly and calmly, appreciating the peaceful scenery around when you suddenly felt your phone vibrate through your pocket. 

You quickly answered the call as you saw your mom’s caller ID flash on your phone screen. “Hey, mom?” You softly spoke.

“How’s my dearest daughter doing? How’s college been lately?”

You smiled upon hearing your mother’s sweet voice. You felt sorry because it has been weeks since you last contacted her. You were too busy with school and overwhelmed with being a college student that you already forgot to tell her about everything that has been going on with you lately. 

You stopped walking and sat down on a bench for a while, trying your best not to break down. “It’s fine, I guess. I’m still trying my best to maintain my grades for my scholarship, don’t worry. It’s just that I’ve been kinda stressed out lately because my major subjects are all difficult.” You sighed, placing a palm on your forehead. “But you know what, mom? I auditioned for the music club and I passed! I actually just got out of orientation.” You chuckled softly. 

Even though you’re miles apart and you definitely couldn’t see your mother’s face right now, you know that she’s smiling from ear-to-ear upon hearing your good news. “Wow, really? You’re doing great. I am so proud of you. How about friends, aside from Yachi?”

“I’ve made quite a few.” You started talking about Akaashi and his friends, and about what happened the other day when he treated you to his uncle’s restaurant. 

You glanced at your watch and noticed that you were running late for your meet-up with Yachi. You stood up and walked to the cafe while still savoring your conversation with your mom. You missed her so much. You were telling her everything that had happened in college for the past few weeks. 

“That’s amazing. I’m sorry I just had to check up on you, sweetie. You weren’t calling or texting me. The last one was when you first arrived at your apartment which was weeks ago.”

“Yeah, I am so sorry about that, mom. I swear I’d be contacting you from time to time now. Anyway, how’s grandma? Tell her I miss her so much.” 

“Yes, for sure. I always talk about you to make sure she still remembers you.” Your mom paused for at least a few seconds. “I’ll call again some time. I have to go back to work now. I can’t slack off. I just transferred here and I can’t make a bad impression. Anyway, I still have patients to attend to, okay? I love you. Goodluck out there.”

Your mom is a devoted nurse. You’ve always admired her. She’s one of the reasons why you are here, pursuing your dream to become a doctor. Your mom also wanted to be a doctor as well, but the expenses for a medical school is too high and they cannot afford it anymore. She had to immediately look for a job after college and being the eldest, she still has three younger siblings to look after who are all still in high school at that time. 

It was impossible for you to study in this prestigious university with the expensive tuition. You weren’t from a well-off family, and you have no father to support you, so you have to work extra harder to reach your goals in life. But because of your mother and grandma’s encouraging words, you were motivated and you promised them that you will do your best to obtain a scholarship. With your academic performance in high school, it was easy for you to become a scholar. Aside from this, you were also able to ace the entrance test and finished in the overall Top 10 of the incoming freshmen who took it. 

“Bye, mom. Love you too.” You said, as your mom abruptly ended the call. 

You tried so hard not to cry, but tears started trickling down your face. You miss your mother and grandma so much. The two people who made a big impact on your life. The two people who helped you through your darkest times. And the two people who made sure you’d never go the wrong path in life. 

––

**_April 30, 2019 (Tuesday)_ **

**_6:45pm_ **

**Cafe Amor**

“Yachiiiiii!!!!!” You cried as you entered the cafe and ran towards your best friend who was already seated inside, enveloping the smaller girl into a hug. “Y-you’re c-crushing m-me…” Yachi said in-between breaths as she struggled to move. 

You laughed as you pulled away from the hug. “I’m sorry! I just missed my best friend. Now please buy me a coffee.” 

You both proceeded to the counter and was instantly greeted by the joyful and kind-hearted cafe owner. “Hello, lovely ladies. How’s it going?” She smiled. 

“Matsui-san, you see us almost every other day. We’re stressed enough. Look at my eye bags, the left side is Gucci, and the other side is Hermes.” You jested, pouting. “Yeah, we share the same feeling although we take different majors.” Yachi sighed. “Matsui-san, we’ll have the usual. I’ll also add one cinnamon bun and matcha cheesecake. Thank you!” She added, handing the payment over to the black-haired woman. 

“Matsui-san, why are you working alone again? I thought you’ve already hired people?” You asked, leaning forward to the counter table as you checked if there are any other staff helping the cafe owner. “Oh, don’t worry. They’re at the storage room checking some of the supplies. Anyway, here are your drinks. Your food will be served in a while.” 

You and Yachi made your way to your seats which was beside the window that was your favorite spot. “Wait, [Name]. I just have to finalize this poster and then we can finally talk, okay?” Yachi said as she took out her laptop and started working on her poster. “Sure thing. Take your time.” You smiled, crossing your legs and folding your arms as you leaned your back comfortably on the chair while your eyes watched several people and cars pass by outside the cafe. 

Busy spacing out, you were suddenly disturbed by a knock on the window, a pair of golden and hazel eyes staring right at you. It was Bokuto and Kuroo. Behind them were their three other friends who appeared to be done with their shenanigans. It seemed like they just finished practice since they were wearing jersey shorts and a school shirt while carrying a sports bag each; except for Kenma who isn't part of the volleyball club. The two were busy making funny faces– stretching their tongues out, making a peace sign with a duck face, and other silly stuff which made you laugh. You responded by making two finger hearts, still laughing at their actions. 

Yachi just looked at the three of you, completely weirded out. 

After that short fun moment, you gestured to them to come inside and they hurriedly went in. Matsui greeted everyone, it also seemed like she knew them already as they exchanged laughs and smiles before they went over to you and Yachi. 

As they approached you, Yachi looked at you anxiously, her eyes saying “I’m scared. Who are these people?” She only knows Akaashi, but the rest are unfamiliar to her, or so you thought. 

“Oi, how’s our singer doing, eh?” Kuroo said as he sat beside you. “Doing fine, Kuroo-san. How about you? Done with practice?” You asked, turning your head to him. 

“Yeah. Just trying to chill for a bit here before I stress over to college tasks again.” Kuroo sighed, putting his hands behind his head. 

You glanced at your poor best friend, who looked very shy and embarrassed as she kept herself focused on her laptop. You knew that she’s feeling uncomfortable as of the moment because of the new faces. “Ah, this is my best friend, Yachi. She’s from the College of Fine Arts and she majors in Graphic Design.” You started to introduce her. “Yachi, this is Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, Kenma-san, Daichi-san, and Akaashi-san.” You continued, hoping to clear the awkward atmosphere between them. 

“Yachi-san, nice to meet you. I saw you with [Last name]-san at the Music Club auditions.” Akaashi said as he bowed. 

“Y-yeah. I saw you too!” Yachi replied timidly. 

“Yachi-chan, don’t be shy around me. We often see each other during student council meetings.” Daichi chuckled. 

Yachi still kept minimal eye contact with everyone. “S-sorry about t-that, Daichi-san!” She stammered. 

Your eyes widen at the new information that you heard. “Oya? You knew each other? You’re also part of the student council, Daichi-san?” You questioned. 

“Ah, yes. But I’m not an officer. I’m just a staff member at the Logistics Committee.” He smiled, rubbing the nape of his neck. 

Bokuto sat beside Kuroo as he leaned his head on the table, cocking his head towards your direction. “So, [Last name]-san, when will you upload a cover again? I’ve been waiting for days.” The playful boy asked. 

“Aren’t we supposed to order drinks now? It’s embarrassing to Matsui-san.” Akaashi said, raising an eyebrow with his hands on the both sides of the pockets of his jersey shorts. 

_Akaashi-san seemed to be not in the mood again. What happened?_ You thought. 

“Akaashi! Why so serious? We were having a great time chatting.” Bokuto whined, turning away. 

Just as Akaashi and Daichi were about to order for their friends, Matsui brought the food that you ordered. “Boys, never knew you’re close with [Last name]-chan?” She chuckled, carefully placing the two plates on your table. 

“Yeah! She’s like my best friend now. And she’s a great singer too!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Bokuto-san, [Last name]-san’s best friend is literally in front of you.” Kenma bluntly said. Being hurt at what his quiet and reserved friend just stated, Bokuto’s mood instantly changed, frowning as he lowered his head. 

Matsui laughed at the interaction. “Alright now, kids. What are your orders? I’ll take it here.” She said, to which Akaashi and Daichi quickly replied with their friends’ orders. “Just sit back and relax while I go prepare, okay?” The older woman said. 

Everyone stayed in the cafe, filling each other with stories, jokes, and laughters while enjoying the good coffee and food. Even though you just met Akaashi’s friends a day before, you felt like you’ve been friends for so long. You weren’t used to this company. Usually in high school, you were mostly alone with no one to talk to. Yachi was studying in a different school, so it was extra hard for you to be able to cope with the people and your surroundings. Every time you pass by the hallways, students will always look at you judgingly as if you did something grave when you were just a victim of the rumours. 

This went on for hours. Yachi was finally loosening up a bit, although she was still shy talking to them. But at least she was able to share some stories and experience about being part of the student council and being an art student. Kuroo and Bokuto won’t stop asking her questions about Graphic Design and Art but you’re proud that she could manage to answer them all. Meanwhile, you and Akaashi exchange glances and light smiles every now and then. 

You felt delighted. It’s as if happiness overtook you. This was an amazing experience indeed, you loved the feeling. You realized that having these types of people around you will help you feel a little better about living. Akaashi is indeed lucky with his friends especially that they’ve been friends since high school. You wished you had a group of friends back then and if you had only been careful in choosing and trusting people then maybe, just maybe, you’d look at yourself in a different perspective. 

But there is this nasty feeling inside you. Yes, you feel happy and your heart’s full of contentment as of the moment.

But there’s just something wrong.

_Why do I feel like if something good happens, something bad will follow?_

* * *

Here’s a song for this chapter: **Lean on Me - Bill Withers**

  
  


**_Lean on me, when you're not strong_ **

**_And I'll be your friend_ **

**_I'll help you carry on_ **

**_For it won't be long_ **

**_'Til I'm gonna need_ **

**_Somebody to lean on_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor character changes, i’m sorry!! i changed ennoshita to semi because i just realized that ennoshita’s the same age as akaashi so it would be weird if i make him an upperclassman, right? and of course, semi (hi manga readers). 
> 
> again, i'm sorry for the character change and for this chapter. there’s nothing much that happened in here, but it’s vital nonetheless D; 


	11. stressed out

**_May 31, 2019 (Friday)_ **

**_2:45pm_ **

**_Medicine Building_ **

**_University of Kyoto_ **

Three weeks have passed and here you are at a small lecture hall for one of your most hated subjects, Pharmaceutical Biochemistry, skimming and trying to solve sample problems through your reviewer for a long quiz that will be in ten minutes. You weren’t able to study that much for this because you’ve been too busy trying to complete other requirements which made you forget that you have a quiz in this subject. Everyone inside seemed to be tensed as well while cramming to study.

You barely eat or sleep and your last song cover upload was also from three weeks ago as well. What’s running through your mind for the past days were your unfinished lab reports, tons of quizzes, and the draining group works. Group works suck the most for you because aside from not knowing the people in your group, some of them barely contribute nor reply to emails and group chats. 

You haven’t been talking to Akaashi lately or even to Yachi because of too much workload. Good thing that you’ve already finished turning in a couple of essays on your Philosophy class and you were sure that the professor hasn't assigned any tasks yet aside from some readings for next week. The music club was so far a breather for you and you would always feel at ease whenever you attend rehearsals. 

“Alright. Everyone, please keep away your reviewers and all other gadgets. We will start the exam.” The professor announced. You immediately kept everything away except for your pen on top of your arm chair. You looked around only to find almost everyone with a worried look on their faces. 

All you could ever do right now is to pray and take deep breaths.

––

**_4:00pm_ **

**_Department of Social Sciences Building_ **

**_University of Kyoto_ **

Akaashi just got out of his fourth and last class for the day. As he was walking down the hallway, he suddenly felt that he was missing out something so he pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked all of his professor’s emails. As he scrolled up, he noticed an unopened email from his Philosophy professor. It was four days ago, and he hadn’t noticed that. 

_“Attached herewith are the guidelines for the ten-thousand word essay to be submitted this Friday, May 31st at 11:59pm. No extensions. Thank you.”_

_Ten-thousand?_

Akaashi froze as he stared at the email with wide eyes. He wasn’t able to notice this certain email because he was getting tons from other professors from different subjects as well. For three weeks, he was very stressed out of all the school work that has been piling up and even his friends noticed this because they’ve all been feeling the same. 

He then remembered you. You both haven’t talked to each other for three weeks– maybe for the same reason. But right now, he has to inform you about the task that should be submitted today. He then proceeded to call you, hoping that you would answer right away. 

And just a few seconds, Akaashi finally heard your voice on the other line. 

“Hello? Akaashi-san?” 

“[Last name]-san, I’ve got something to tell you.”

“W-what is it?”

“Uh, for our Philosophy class, apparently, our professor emailed us four days ago. I think we both missed out on that.”

“What does it say?”

“We have to submit a ten-thousand word essay today.”

“TODAY?! Holy shit. TEN-THOUSAND?!” Your eyes widen as you place a hand over your mouth.” “A-Are you free now? Don’t you have practice?” You asked, still shocked. You were thinking to yourself that why have you missed that one email. You’ve been checking emails almost everyday but why must you miss out on that? And clearly, it’s both of your fault. You were already informed days ago. 

“Yeah, I’m free. Fortunately, we don’t have practice today. I’m on my way outside of our building. Where are you?”

“Okay. I’m near your building. Just meet me outside.” 

You waited in front of the Social Sciences Building for about three minutes when you finally saw the raven-haired boy stepping outside, raising his hand up as he lightly smiled at you. You smiled back and waved at him. 

“So, what are we planning to do? We’re kind of running out of time.” He asked, scratching the back of his head. 

You purse your lips as you release a sigh. “I was thinking maybe we could do this at the cafe? And I think we should head there right now. We have only about seven hours until the deadline.” 

Akaashi nodded and the both of you ran towards the cafe.

––

**4:20pm**

**Cafe Amor**

You both gasp for air as you get inside the small air-conditioned cafe, the aroma of fresh coffee beans lingers and cool air sends shivers down your spine. “Matsui-san, the usual for us please. Thank you.” Akaashi said, handing Matsui the payment. “Don’t worry, [Last name]-san. I got it, you don’t need to pay.” He stated before you could even reach for your wallet. You just nodded in response and headed to your seats beside the window. 

“One iced green tea latte for the boy, and one iced white chocolate mocha for the girl. Busy day? Are you guys okay?” The cafe owner asked. 

You stopped typing on your laptop as you looked up at her. “Yeah, busy day, Matsui-san. We’re cramming a paper for our Philosophy class that is due tonight.” 

“Alright. Good luck on that. I’ll leave you two now. Please tell me if you still need anything, okay?” Matsui stated before she walked away. 

––

A good five hours have passed. Tiredness, worry and panic were all you could ever feel as of the moment. In the gloom of the cafe, your knees almost touch under the narrow table. You were glued on your laptop while Akaashi would glance at you from time to time only to check up on you but he made sure you wouldn’t notice. Good thing you both already managed to type in five thousand words, which is just half of the required word count in the essay. 

You decided to take a short break and check up on your partner. He seemed to be losing his cool; bouncing his legs and biting his fingernails every now and then. “Akaashi-san, you good? Don’t worry. We can finish this.” You assured him.

“I hope so. We still need five thousand more.” He said as he rubbed his drowsy eyes.

You checked on the time and it’s already 9:30pm. The cafe closes at 11pm, which means you still have about half an hour or so to be able to finish this damn essay. 

“Kids.” Matsui softly spoke. “We are closing at 10pm. Something urgent came up.” She said apologetically. 

“Shit.” Akaashi uttered frustratingly. He was feeling too much pressure right now. A ten-thousand word essay to write in only about seven hours? _How are we going to finish this?_ He thought. 

“I-it’s fine, Matsui-san.” You smiled at the older lady. “Akaashi-san, I wish I could offer my place right now but it is really messy there.” You glanced at him, your eyes worried and tight. 

Akaashi sighed, tapping his foot as he checked on his watch. “Alright. My place then. Let’s go, [Last name]-san. We don’t have much time.” 

––

You finally arrived at his apartment building. You knew this place, it was one of your choices upon moving in for college, but it was too expensive. It was low-rise, and inside was fully air-conditioned. The lobby looked grand, with a big chandelier hanging and some artificial plants decorated in each corner. All the staff are polished, most especially the ones assigned on the front desk which would make you feel like you’re in a hotel.

“Oh my god. It’s so huge.” You suddenly blurted out as you scanned Akaashi’s apartment. It was spacious and minimalistic, with light blue and grey painted walls. Everything was in place, the room was very neat and comfortable. Something that you have expected to see in this boy’s home. His apartment was a reflection of who he is– clean, comfortable, cool. 

But what caught your eyes were the different kinds of guitar that were lined up perfectly on one corner. There were three of them; the bass guitar, a standard electric guitar, and an acoustic guitar. Another instrument that you saw was a keyboard piano. Judging from these, you easily assumed that this boy from your Philosophy class might just be a really good musician. 

Your thoughts and observations regarding the apartment and your partner were suddenly cut off when you heard his gentle but stoic voice. “Title of your sex tape: Oh my god, it’s so huge.” Akaashi said with his usual blank face, his arms crossed. 

“Wait, I said that? God, I’m sorry. That sounded so wrong.” You laughed a bit as you took a seat at the dining table in front of Akaashi and opened your laptop. “But how the hell? One moment ago, you look frustrated and now you’re back to that expressionless face. Are you okay?” You worriedly asked. 

“I’m fine. Let’s just finish this first so I can finally think properly.” He replied, wiping the lenses of his glasses before putting them back on. 

Akaashi was kind of losing his cool. You can’t blame him though, you’re also close to losing it. “Alright. Here we go. Last five thousand words for this minor subject.” You said as you stretched your hand forward, ready to type a few more thousand words. 

––

**_11:35pm_ **

Time is running and the pressure that the two of you are feeling is on the roof. 

“Please, for the love of Plato. Last four hundred words please.” You mumbled under your breath as you pinch the bridge of your nose. Your whole attention is still on the essay as you continue to think of more words to put into. You couldn’t process your thoughts very well, but your partner was the opposite. Although he seemed more tense than you are, it looks like he understood what the essay was all about and he has been discussing the topic with you while writing so that you can understand it better, despite the pressure that he's been feeling. 

**_11:59pm._ **

“YES! FINALLY DONE! SUBMITTED! GOOD BYE.” You exclaimed, high-fiving your stressed out partner. 

Akaashi took off his glasses, rubbed his face a couple of times and then buried it on the table, one hand placed on his nape. You let him stay like that because you knew that between the two of you, he is a lot more anxious than you are. 

You stood up from the chair, carefully moving closer to the piano. 

“Do you want to play it?” Akaashi asked, moving past you as he sat in front of the piano. 

“Well, I’m not that good at playing the piano. Could you play instead?” You chuckled, sitting beside him. 

He finally smiled, ocean-blue eyes staring right at you. “Sure. Do you have a request, then?” 

“Do you know Superficial Love by Ruth B?” 

“You’re lucky, I do know it, [Last name]-san. It’s a cute song so you should sing it as well.” 

“Alright, as you wish.” You smiled and nodded as Akaashi began to play, his fingers moving with grace as you started to sing the first few lines of the song. 

_You're really cute, I must admit_

_But I need something deeper than this_

_I wanna know when I'm looking at you_

_That you don't only see the things you want to_

_'Cause I'm not perfect, I'm flawed_

_And if you don't like that, get lost_

_'Cause I don't want it if it's fake_

_I don't want it if it's just for show, for show_

_I just want it if it's real and I'm thinking I should let you know, you know_

His presence even became an aura with each slight nod of his head. You were transfixed by the elegance of the fingers dancing on the ivory keys as the notes constantly reached your ears. The sound was sweet; it was slow yet mesmerizing. It made your heart race. And the fact that someone so ethereal as him was playing the piano did not make it any better for it just made your heart beat faster and faster. 

_This superficial love thing got me going crazy_

_Baby if you want me, then you better need me_

_'Cause I'm so done, not being your number one_

_And if you wanna keep me, then you better treat me_

_Like a damn princess, make that an empress_

_'Cause I'm so done, not being your number one_

_This superficial love_

Akaashi was still enjoying the moment when he suddenly noticed that you stopped singing. “Why did you stop, [Last name]-san?” He asked, turning his head to you with furrowed brows.

You sighed, biting the insides of your cheeks. “It’s almost 1am and I’m suddenly hungry.”

“I’m hungry too. And I think I know the right place. Come on, [Last name]-san.” 

You know you already have to go home, but you just earned an opportunity by spending more time with this handsome, intelligent, musician from your Philosophy class that you met more than a month ago. And you’re going somewhere with him. So screw going home now. 

* * *

Here’s a song for this chapter: **Butterflies - Queen Naijia**

  
  


**_I don't wanna fall so fast_ **

**_But I'm open_ **

**_They always say that good things never last_ **

**_And I know 'cause I've been broken_ **

**_I'm tryin' to protect my heart_ **

**_But you're making it so hard_ **

**_And I guess it's safe to say_ **

**_You take my pain away_ **

  
  


Featured song: **Superficial Love - Ruth B.**


End file.
